Kickin It Supernatural Style!
by Bookbearer
Summary: Kim is next in line to be the leader of the clan. Jack is going to be the next alpha of the pack. What happens when Jack meets Kim? First they don't realize where they both stand, but what happens when Jack finds out Kim's postion and vice versa? Rated M for some cursing and for...further...chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I'm trying out a new story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

**-BookBearer**

* * *

**Kim's POV: **

_ His hands take a firm grip around my waist, and I snake my arms around his neck, fingers roaming their way into his silky, soft, brown hair. I tug on a random piece, and a deep growl erupts from his throat. _

_I take in a deep breath, memorizing the scent this guy has. Mm. He smells minty…and fresh…it's addictive…I need more._

_I give a small smile in the kiss, knowing that I'm teasing him in just the right way. All at once, he lifts me up like I'm weightless, and gently lays me on the soft, silky bed, never breaking the kiss. _

_Once we were both on the bed, he stops attacking my lips, and he goes for my neck. I put my arms around his neck and bring him closer, my moaning and whining getting louder as he sucks on one spot, for sure leaving a mark. _

_His hands and fingers leave a ghostly trail down the sides of my exposed stomach and back, then along the lining of my bra, making me shiver. I stuck in a gasp and moan even louder when he bites down on the sensitive spot on my neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure running through me. _

_God, no one has made me feel this way before. No one. And this feels so nice!_

_He stops for a moment, before he goes for my earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth furiously. Then he blows air on my ear, and I sigh in pure bliss._

_Although I still couldn't see his face, I tug on his shirt in a needy way, and he stops attacking my ear and neck, takes off his shirt, then goes to attack my lips once more. _

_I run my finger nails along his amazing six pack, and another deep growl erupts. I stop for a second to look in his eyes, and I see them clouded with need. I could tell he was turned on, and filled with lust, because brown eyes quickly turned darker, a kind of black actually. _

_Finally, he pulls away and gives a seductive smile, and says with a strained, deep voice, "Kim…" And at that moment, I knew I was ready- _

"Gah!" I wake up panting, and I wipe my arm across my forehead, in attempt to get rid of the sweat on my forehead. I groan and think about the dream I had a few seconds earlier.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm going crazy.

Yup.

Crazy. That's the word.

I'm the crazy girl who dreams of some kind of sexual dreams, when in reality she can't—and won't—talk to anyone of the opposite gender.

Just then, Grace—my best friend—jumps through my window, and into my room.

"Kim! Wake up. We're going to be late for school, _**and **_we still need to catch breakfast."

I sit up, and turn to her squinting, because the sun light is in my eyes. "God, I really need to lock that window, huh?"

She smiles and rips the covers off of my body, making me shiver. "Yeah, well. No one knows about that window being open in the first place." She crosses her arms, and plops down on my computer chair, and spins.

"Plus if anyone was even stupid enough to go through that window, you would beat their asses anyways."

Smiling widely, I get up grab my sky blue crop top, black undershirt, my blue shorts, and sneakers from my closet.

"Oh yeah," Grace says, "It's sector C 59...again. But we have time; some teams are already on it. Since your dad won't give you the time of day to go on **one **mission, I thought that this simple task might keep you in shape." She smiles and plops on my messy bed. "Not like you're in hurry or anything."

I put on my shirt, and then frown. "Didn't we tell that block to watch their backs? Not like I'm complaining or anything—I'm actually happy that I can finally go on a mission— But what happened to their guardians? Weren't they on duty? Those three are the best I've seen throughout all of Seaford."

Grace snorts and crosses her arms. "Please. If you ask me, those three are frauds. They were given the simplest of tasks, and they screw it up. Most all of the residents there are fresh-bloods. They're good stalk to waste in the fields, but no one cares about them. Easy."

I smile and turn my head halfway to look at Grace. "Oh come on Grace. Give them a break. You can't be harsh on fresh-bloods, or those three. Those fresh-bloods are always hard to handle. You know with all their new abilities and stuff. But your right, most of them _**are **_Seaford High school dropouts, or they were just plain runaways."

Grace then stands up, and starts making my bed for me. "Oh yeah well, we've all got to start somewhere. Oh and about those three 'guardians' that we're supposed to guard them, they fell asleep on the job." She pats down my sheets, and then fluffs the pillows. "And you know they got their punishments."

After I brushed my teeth, and did the main necessities of my every day morning routine, I put on my shoes.

While Grace finishes making my bed, she says, "Do you really think your dad would actually let you go? I mean, he's been pretty up tight lately about you going hunting and on missions."

"Grace. I'm technically eighteen years old! I'm next in line for clan leader- and he cannot keep telling me what I can and cannot do." I tie my blond hair into a high pony tail, and Grace and I walk out the room.

Walking down the steps, and out the door, we walk outside, and see the usual. Kids running on the sidewalks, parents chatting quietly to neighbors about the starting school year, and tweens on their phones, talking about the 'latest and greatest' in fashion statements.

Oh and don't forget about superstars either.

Like for example, Robert Patterson.

Everyone who lives on 6th Ave, loves Robert Patterson, both guys and girls…not just because he's handsome, or because he gets all of the 'ladies', it's because he's a vampire. Well. He plays a vampire in a movie.

On the other hand, everyone on 5th Ave—those idiots down the lane—have a passion for wet, smelly, dogs. Or in other terms, they are obsessed with Taylor Lautner. Of course you'd have to be a dog to like a dog.

And they are.

Long ago, our two races we're separated from each other from reasons unknown. We vampires and those werewolves don't get along very well. At. All.

If you get caught on the wrong side of town, and you're all alone, you might just want to get your butt outta there.

It happened to a kid named Tim before. He accepted a dare, and went out to the other side of town at night, and when he returned, he was paler than usual, with cuts, scratches, and half of his hair shaved off.

Ever since the incident with Tim and those 'mutts', we've all been on edge.

But here's the thing you've got to know about us vampires.

First, we don't shrivel up and die if the sunlight touches us. It's a total myth.

Second, the whole 'throw garlic at the vampires' thing, not true. In fact, I love garlic. Garlic bread, garlic dressing to put on my salads, along with garlic croutons, and garlic pizza. All garlic does is makes our breath smell bad.

Third, this whole sleeping thing…uh naw. I love to sleep. I sleep in every day. You know what they say, 'the more sleep you have the less wrinkles you get!'

Wait…is it the other way around? Never mind.

Anyways, another thing, we vampires can eat ANYTHING we want. Yes, blood is a necessary thing and we need to have it, but not all of the time. If we have too much, we'll become obsessed, and would want more and more.

If you go too long without it though, you'll be driven to the closest blood bank to you, and you'll be forced to drink from it; **Not **a good situation to be in. You wouldn't know how to control yourself, and you'll end up killing whomever you feed from.

And killing your prey is against the law. If you kill your prey completely, you'll be sent to trial, and convicted.

Lastly, 'stabbing the vampire in the heart with a steak' thing. That—Unforchenatley—is true. If someone came up to you and stabbed you in the heart, would YOU die? Yeah. Thought so.

Grace and I walk over to Falafel Phil's place, and we go into the line to pick up our usual morning breakfast.

He walks in from the back and gestures us a warm welcome. "Good morning da' Kim! Good morning da' Grace! What can I get you today?"

_**(A/N: As you can see, my accent isn't that good in here lmao. If anyone wants to give me any pointers or something, feel free! –BronteBook)**_

I smile politely and walk up to him. "Hey Phil. We'll take the usual please." I give him the 9.00 for the both of us, and he hands us our breakfast.

"You know Kim, I saw this boy in which you would call cute," He smiles, and Grace laughs behind me.

I send a glare to Grace but turn back to Phil. "Because you are the one we call 'antisocial' to the opposite gender, I was thinking Phil could help you!"

I raise my eyebrows and stick my hip out a bit. "Phil. I thank you for trying, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend or whatever right now."

Phil just smiles and nods his head. "Keep an open mind Kim," He smiles and crosses his arms. "You never know…love comes in different shapes, sizes…_**races**_…" I frown in confusion and turn away from Phil.

See, Phil is what you could call, a special, type of person. He isn't a werewolf, and he isn't a vampire. **But** he is what you'd call a 'Narthanic Beloynix'. Or in other words, he can predict the future, and tell upcoming events. I guess you could say he knows all.

He's special too, because he knows about ALL the species; Werewolves, vampires, Fairies, all of the weird supernatural things we've got here in Seaford.

And even though he's been offered the bite by my father, he's never accepted it. And I'm sure that the leader of those stinkin' wolves has offered it to him too.

Everyone wants a Narthanic Beloynix on their side. If we had him, we'd be the dominant species. But right now, the Vampires and Werewolves are tied.

I have got to get out of here, before he mentions the…_dreams…_

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the breakfast Phil. We've got to go now, bye!" I pull Grace along with my free hand out of the restaurant as quickly as we could before Phil could say anymore. But before we left we both heard;

"Who knows? There might be a certain _**brown**_ haired, _**brown**_ eyed boy waiting for you!"

We both walk out of the restaurant and walk over to the shady part of the sidewalk. Once we both sit down, I hand her, her sandwich and I get mine out. We both start eating, but for the most part, it's silent.

The silence is killing me, so I decide now is a good time to tell her about the...dreams. Plus I trust Grace, and I think she'll know what is going on. I sigh and put my sandwich down. "Listen Grace. I have something to tell you, and if I don't tell _**someone**_, then I'll literally go crazy." I take another bite, and chow it down.

She chuckles and takes another bite of her sandwich. "I think I know what this is about." I frown and look at her, still chewing her sandwich. Then she says with the left side of her mouth, "It's about mating season, huh?"

I literally choke on my bite, and I'm forced to spit it out. I look up at Grace, and I'm sure my face looks stunned. "M-Mating season. Crap I forgot…Heh..."

Did I mention that I was a terrible liar?

Grace pushes me lightly with her elbow and gives a small laugh. "Come on Kim. I've known you since we were fresh bloods. And plus, it's perfectly normal for you to be having these dreams, visions, or whatever you have."

I give a dry laugh and look down, "How would you know? You haven't gotten them yet." I take another bite and chew lazily.

She rolls her eyes, and takes a sip of her drink. "Yeah, well, I _**do**_ attend health class with you. It's pretty mandatory. And you're there when she talks about," Grace puts down her sandwich and does jazz-hand gestures,

"The Miracle of Life, and the 'rights and wrongs of mating season."

We both cringe, and after we get over remembering all the rather... descriptive…memories, we continue to eat our sandwiches.

After a while, she puts hers down, and turns her head to look at me. "So anyways, tell me about those dreams. I wanna hear every detail." She smiles deviously and nudges me. "It might shed some light on which vampire guy is going to finally date the _'undateable'_ Kim Crawford."

I roll my eyes, and try to control the blood from rushing up to my cheeks.

Yeah, that's right! Vampires blush too, you know!

I nudge her with my elbow, and take another bite. "Shut up Grace…you know the only reason why guys don't…approach me…is because of who my father is, and where I stand…It's only a matter of time before some dude has the balls to actually _**say**_ something to me without being afraid that I'm going to hurt them."

I look at her with a confused frown, and sigh miserably. "Who am I kidding? Is it my personality? Or maybe it's my hair…I knew my hair was the culprit! Who likes blondes anyways?"

Grace puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me. "KIM! Don't go all insecure on me! You are the prettiest, smartest, teenage bestie a girl could ask for! Any guy would be lucky to date you—blonde hair and all!"

I crack a smile and I start to feel better already. "Thanks Grace…but there is still one problem."

She groans and throws her head backwards, "What is it now? Is it your butt? God, Kim! We've been through this! Your buttocks are the perfect shape, not so small like that girl from third period and not so _**large**_ like that stinkin' Donna Tobin."

Donna Tobin was the girl that everyone envied. Well, not everyone. The football players _**loved**_ to get friendly with her, if you know what I mean. Personally, she makes me sick. You should _**see**_ the clothes she wears!

For example, on Monday last week, she basically wore a _**bikini**_ to school. She chose to wear these tight light blue super short-shorts, and this _**extremely**_ tight, green crop top that came up to the lining of her bra.

We all can see that she's trying to show off her tan slender legs, her long, red, poofy hair, her 'curves' and her one and only, _**'fruity booty'**_.

For everyone out there who is not familiar with the term; 'Fruity Booty', it means someone who has a very large, and round butt. I suggest you do not get a fruity booty, or at least try to get one. If you do, you'll most likely end up like Donna Tobin and the rest of her girly squad.

Unforchenatley, Donna has a somewhat similar lifestyle like mine. Her 'daddy' is also a part of the council, while my father is at the head of the council. My father is the leader of the clan, actually. And guess who's next in line to take his place? If you guessed me, Kim Crawford, you have a brain! Congratulations!

But anyways, Donna and I we're never friends. And we would never be friends either. We are total opposites!

She's popular for all the wrong reasons, while I have one main group of friends. She is 5"4 while I'm 5"6 or 5"7. She sleeps with _**every single guy **_that attends Seaford High, while I'm still a virgin. (And I'm proud of it thank you!)

I even heard her say that she even slept with some wolves on the other half of the school. And she's proud of it! If her father or my father ever heard about that, then she would be in _**major**_ trouble. I mean, it's the most important rule in the book;

"_**There will be NO intercourse with the other races, if you are caught in doing so, you will be punished **__**immediately, **__**and sent to the Council for prosecution."**_

I don't know about you, but that seems pretty harsh to me. I don't wanna know what my father would do to me if I ever broke that law.

But, to be honest, the only thing that we share in common is that we are both on the Cheerleading squad. I'm the captain, while Grace is my second in command.

I would have said no to Donna joining the squad, but she bribed the rest of the squad members with unlimited amounts of blood from the bank. So if they voted her and her group in, then they get free blood and don't have to go hunting for it themselves.

I personally dream of the thrill of hunting for prey, and blood. But I guess they are too afraid of breaking a nail or something.

Setting my sandwich down, I turn and look at Grace. "First, no. It's not my butt this time—or was it ever- and second, the problem is the coronation!"

The coronation was kinda like an election in modern society. Well, I actually don't get elected to become **'president',** I become clan leader. Like my father.

Basically, they throw me out into the woods, or sector Z, and I must fend for myself for a complete month, give or take a few days.

Although, there will be a provided shelter, kinda like a wood cabin. The one being tested, must fend off against everything in the woods, including a few unsuspecting werewolves. I heard that the wolves have a similar testing, like we vampires do, but I guess they are all on the other side.

But, this coronation is different. It's held during mating season. MATING season.

Trust me; you do not want to see a blood thirsty, sex-derived, teenage girl vampire humping a tree. Okay, I…uh…probably won't be humping a tree, I'm not THAT desperate.

Yeah, I know that this sounds like a sappy, non-original, thing but what I want a in a guy is someone who's kind, gentle, maybe even with a sense of humor, and…brown eyes, maybe even brown hair…the boy from my dream sounds really nice right now-

"Hello? Earth to Kim! Are you with me?"

My thoughts are interrupted when Grace waves her hand in front of my face. I blink twice, and shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, sorry Grace. I kinda zoned out for a second there."

Grace laughs and raises her eyebrows. "A second is an understatement Kim. You were staring into nothingness for about ten minutes now. I was goanna draw a mustache on your face, but I unfortunately, didn't have one on me."

I roll my eyes and reach for my sandwich, which Grace then—rudely—swats it away from my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I wasn't done with that!" I look down to see my sandwich splattered on the ground, ketchup and mayo mixed with the black and grayness of the pavement.

She gives a sly smile and shrugs. "Sorry. I almost forgot to tell you, I saw a fly, fly onto it while you were in la-la land," Taking a bite of her sandwich, she nudges me with her shoulder lightly.

"I couldn't have my best friend eat a most likely dead fly right?"

I smile and swiftly take my pocket knife out my back pocket—oh yeah, I did mention that I carry a pocket knife in my pocket at all times right? It's a just precaution my dad has me do. No biggie—and I take her sandwich, slicing it straight down the middle, cutting it in half.

Taking half, I proceed to take my bite and smile innocently. "Yeah, and friends share right?"

Grace gives me a small glare, and continues to eat her half. "Anyways, you wanna finish telling me about those dreams you've been having? Or do I have to go to Phil's and make him tell me? You know, because Phil knows all." She chuckles and raises her eyebrows.

A small blush crosses my face and I nod slowly. "Okay…so don't freak, or hurl, or whatever you do when you hear this."

She nods understandingly and I know she's all ears.

So I tell her.

I tell her about my most recent dream, I tell her about every dream I've had since this damned mating season started.

Frowning, she takes her final bite of her sandwich, and asks, "Well…based on what you told me, all these dreams that you've had, you've never made it to third base?"

My eyes widen and she laughs her ass off. Blushing, I shove her shoulder and she tries to control her laughter.

"It's not funny Grace! It's not like I could control myself in the dream anyways. I mean-I can feel it, you know, I could actually feel his hands, and I could feel him actually on me-but, you get the point!"

She takes a deep breath, and sighs, wiping a lone tear from her left eye. "Okay, Okay, I'll stop."

I wait a few more seconds, and then she finally gets rid of her 'giggling fit'.

"Alright, so let's get straight to business. Who's this 'mate' of yours, huh? Have we seen the guy around the neighborhood?"

Actually, now that I think of it, I **haven't** seen this guy at all around. "Actually Grace, no, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's a transfer student? Or maybe he could be coming soon? Like, he's a new student or something?"

She raises her eyebrows, and cracks a smile. "So, you haven't seen this guy? Like, at all? Basically, you're going to be mating-having you know what-with your imaginary friend?"

She snorts, and laughs again; a deep red blush again, makes its way up my face. "It's not funny Grace! And no, he's not imaginary! He's real! He's…somewhere! And by the end of these two months, I'll show you that he's real! Humph!" I give her a determined look, and collect our trash, and throw it away.

She quickly jogs over to me, and calms her laughter down some. "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, I won't crack anymore jokes!"

We walk over to my house and go back into my room to grab our book bags. "You know," I say while we walk down my carpet-covered steps, "do you remember what Phil said back there? You know, the whole 'Different Races' thing?"

I nod my head in understanding, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," she goes on, "Maybe, this guy isn't who we're expecting. You know, maybe he isn't…a vampire?"

I stop in my tracks and shake my head, as a signal for no. "Grace. There is _**no **_way that I would be mating with…a werewolf! I mean, think about it Grace! A vampire? And a werewolf? Together? That's so against the rules."

Walking back down the steps, we see that my dad's in the kitchen, cooking some food. "Ah, Kim, do you want some pancakes?" He checks his watch then looks back at us. "I've got to go to a council meeting in about five minutes, anyways."

I shake my head and gesture to Grace and myself. "No thanks, we already ate at Phil's." I jog over to my dad and give him a small hug, and he gives me a small kiss on my forehead, before I head right back to the door.

"Have a nice day at school today Kim!" He shouts before I leave.

"Will do!" I reply, and then Grace and I are on our way to school.

Continuing the conversation-that I wished she just dropped-she sighs then gives a small shrug.

"Kim, you heard Phil… A different race? That's obviously a werewolf! Unless he means a troll, and I think by the way you described him in your dream, he isn't one!"

We keep walking over to Seaford High-because you know, we live close to the school-We see a bunch of other kids are waiting by the doors, waiting for them to open.

"Wait, Grace what about sector C59? Didn't you say they were under attack?" She turns and points to a group of vamps already speeding into the woods. "They've got it now. Too bad. Plus we've got school, remember? And don't you dare try to change the subject on me Kim! Think about it!"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine. I'll think about it," I take a huge whiff in the air, and I turn to my left, seeing those 'dogs' coming towards the school.

Raising my eyebrows, I point to the group. "And, honestly Grace, if you think I'd mate—even date—one of those mutts you'd must be on drugs."

She gives a halfhearted laugh, and starts to move up because the doors finally opened, letting everyone in, officially starting the school day.

"Yeah, yeah, Kim. Just keep your eyes peeled open for a brown-haired, brown eyed, boy-Hey! Julie! Over here! Did you finish the homework..."

She continues to talk while I stand there thinking about the boy of my dreams. Brown haired, brown eyed boy? With a single mole under his right eye? What if this dude _**is**_ actually a werewolf?

I turn to look at the group, they're actually much closer now…damn they are fast.

As they walk passed I scan every face that passes by.

Blonde hair; blue eyes; No mole. Nope.

Black hair; brown eyes. Freckles. Closer, but no.

Red hair; sliver eyes. No moles. Not even close.

Green hair; green eyes. Tattoo of a pink wolf on his face. What the? - What is with these wolves?

I sigh, and turn back around to Grace, who's still chatting away with Julie. What's the point? I'm never going to find this guy!

I scan my eyes around the entire group of kids, not seeing or recognizing anyone. It's hopeless! What am I expecting, for this boy to just ride up in his car, and say;

'Hey Kim! I'm your mate! Let's get to mating, so you can be clan leader already!'

Yeah, I don't think so.

"Eek! Jack's here!" A girl—another stinkin' werewolf—squeals, interrupting my thoughts, and I turn to the direction of where she's pointing.

A boy wearing a pitch black helmet, black jeans, brown jacket, black shirt, and some Jordan's, comes riding into the parking lot with an old looking motorcycle, the engine roaring.

I turn back to the group, seeing a bunch of girls swooning, giggling, and whispering to each other. I frown and look back at the boy, him now putting his backpack on, and turning off the bike, putting the keys in his back pocket.

I squint and try to see his face. His helmet still on. Finally, he pulls it off, and looks around the school, smirking. Even sending some stray winks in girl's directions.

I scan his face eagerly and my eyes widen about an inch.

Brown eyes. Check.

Brown, wavy, hair. Check.

A mole under his right eye. Check.

Holy Shit.

This isn't right!

I-It's just a coincidence!

He may look like the boy but it isn't him.

Yeah! Right…

Then he looks at me, eyes locking on mine and I could see that a small breath hitches in his throat. He frowns and quickly puts his helmet on the back of his bike, then starts towards my direction.

Thankfully-Grace takes my arm, and starts pulling me inside the school. "Ugh. Stupid Wolves. They reek! Anyways, I need to borrow a pencil really fast! I forgot to do a couple of problems, and Julie is going to tell me the answers!"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, hold on a sec."

Still thinking about the boy, I reach in my backpack for a pencil. Unforchenatley, my pencils were wedged in-between my binders and as I pulled them out, my papers went everywhere, scattering all over the floor.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath, and I bend down to pick them up. In the middle of me picking them up, I see someone else's hands reach down and start to help me pick up my stuff. My eyes look up, and I'm met with familiar brown ones.

"Here," He says with his deep voice, "Let me help you with that."

He smiles, and his teeth shine a perfect white, instantly making me want to melt. But of course, I hold in that feeling, and I give a small smile. "T-Thanks."

Once I get everything back in my book bag, I stand up and he stands up too. Looking around, I see all eyes on us, and it's dead silent.

"Uh," I say nervously, "T-Thanks again…" I pause because I don't know his name.

"Jack!" He says eagerly, "I mean my names Jack if that's what you were going to ask." He gives a small laugh, and I laugh along with him.

"Well Jack," I say with a sly smile, "My names Kim. And it's…kinda…nice to meet you." I notice his hair and it looks well combed, and slick…like it's meant for someone to run their hands through it. Wait. Never mind.

Smiling, I flick a small piece of his hair from his face and give a small giggle. "And it's nice to meet your hair too. Nice hair gel."

He gives another laugh and raises his eyebrows. "Well, Kim, a lot of people adore the hair." He pretends he's a model and he flips his hair back.

I laugh and smile. "You know, you're not too bad. Maybe we could be friends-"

I'm interrupted by a high pitched squeal, and a; "Jackie Poo!"

I raise my eyebrows, and hold in another laugh. Jack just rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh.

"Jackie Poo?" I ask.

He's about to reply when a girl, about 5'4-5'5 comes running up to Jack, and she puts her red-painted, manicured hand in Jacks large ones, and she jumps up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Jackie! Why didn't you give me a lift on your bike?" She tugs on his shirt and pouts. "And why aren't you wearing pink? We agreed to match-"

Turning around, she looks at me with disgust, and raises her eyebrows.

Crinkling her nose she adds, "And who is this? Honey, this isn't Halloween. Please, go take off your hideous Shrek costume."

I scoff, and put a hand on my hip. I'm about to respond when Grace speaks up for me.

"Excuse me?" Grace says from behind me, and she steps in front of me. "Listen Bitch, you are a female dog right? I couldn't tell by that mustache on your face."

The girl covers up her top lip, and was about to say something back to Grace, but before she could, Grace holds up a finger in front of her face, as a signal for her to wait.

"Oh, 'honey', my girl Kim over here is one of the most of the prettiest girls at Seaford High, while you on the other hand, have a face that only a mother could love."

She recoils and sends a warning glare at the both of us, "You're just asking for a fight, you know that?" She starts to walk forward, but at this time, Jack holds—which I'm guessing is his crazy ass girlfriend—back by the waist.

He whispers in her ear, in attempt to calm her, "Come on Annie. I was only talking to her for a second. She just dropped her stuff-"

'Annie' puts a hand on his lips and shakes her head, then turns back to us with a glare, "Uh. No. Jackie, we don't talk or help _**losers.**_"

"Uh, excuse me?" Grace starts to growl, and I know she's about to show her fangs at Annie, but I step back in front of her, blocking them from seeing Grace's wrath. Julie and I lead Grace inside before she lost her temper, and ripped some heads off.

Everyone by now started to whisper, and gossip about what just happened a few moments ago, and now teachers are telling everyone to get inside.

I look back, and I see Jack—his arms still around 'Annie's' waist—look at me. Annie is still blabbering about something incoherent, and I give a small wave. To my surprise, he returns the wave. Then I continue to walk with Julie, and Grace to our first period class.

Grace is still mad, saying how she could have so beaten that girl to a pulp, and how she wouldn't have been able to use her skinny-stick legs ever again.

And Julie is telling her how she is so right, and how her muscles are perfectly capable of smacking her down, and all that stuff.

As I'm walking, I feel a sprang of something in the pit of my stomach. Something I haven't experienced before, something new. I kinda feel…angry.

Why? I honestly don't know.

But there is also another new feeling in there somewhere. The feeling of…happiness. And just plain excitement. It feels…nice.

_Jack._

Just thinking of the name makes me smile.

Don't ask me why, but I just do.

Could he be the one in my dreams? I mean, it's a possibility…He's got the looks and everything! Something about him just makes me want to be around him.

Maybe it's just his playful personality? His jokes are kinda funny. And obviously he's a kind guy, because he helped me with my books.

"Kim? Are you coming?"

I shake my head and I see that we've reached first period, history.

"Oh yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." I jog up to Grace and Julie, and walk into the room, and take a seat.

_Jack.**.**_

* * *

**Okay! Finally finished!**

**Annie sounds like a bitch huh? (She is lmao)**

**Jack is sweet huh? **

**There will be more back round info about Jack, just like Kim, in the next few chapters so…**

**Grace is badass in this chapter! ^^^ **

**Kim has been having these…dreams…but about whom? **

**THANKS AND REVIEW!**

**-BookBearer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, I have a lot of things on my mind right now…and I have a lot of updating that I need to do so…please bear with me!**

**I'm not going to stall any longer so, here's the newest chapter. Thank you for the reviews guys, keep that up, and I'll update a lot more!**

**Enjoy!**

**-BookBearer**

* * *

**Jacks POV:**

I sigh and shut my locker shut.

Man, it's been a _really _long day-these damn teachers won't leave me alone! I got yelled at five times! And I got two Saturday detentions because I was two minutes late. TWO minutes late!

I swear I would have showed that Mr. Henry what a true alpha would do to a puny, pale blood-sucker such as him-but that's against the rules. That damn vampire…he's got something out for me!

I walk through the halls and swerve through the people moving opposite of my direction. Purposely avoiding the girls swooning by the girls bathroom, and the guys trying to get their attention again-I make my way to the double doors.

Honestly-as weird as it sounds-I just wanna go home, take off my shirt, shift, and just run through the woods. Actually the guys and I are going to train, so that's kinda going to solve my problem. I'll just probably go for a run afterwards.

Quickly moving towards the door, I grab my backpack and doge everyone in my way-that is, with the exception of a certain blonde who seemed to _also_ be in a hurry.

We both fall to the ground, but she lands on top of my chest with a small _'oomph'_ sound. I look down only to have doe brown eyes meet my own and I give a small smirk. "Well…hey again."

Oddly enough-I momentarily forget about the terrible day and the weight on my shoulders just...disappears. To be honest, it feels nice.

She blushes lightly and pushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh, uh, hey. We should…uh really stop running into each other like this…"

I smile reassuringly and shrug. "Eh, well I really don't mind." She gets up off of me, and sticks out her hand for me to take. "Uh-huh." She scrunches her tiny nose and mutters, "I think your girlfriend would mind. I learned that this morning."

Once I'm up she simply turns and starts walking out the door. I quickly grab my bag and speed walk after her. "Yeah," I start out, and rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "About that, I'm sorry. Annie could be a little-"

"Feisty? Mean? Provocative?" She finishes for me. I raise my eyebrows and look down at her, but she only continues forwards.

"Jealous." I say. "She can get a little…jealous at times. But once you get to know her, you wouldn't think she's bad-"Kim stops and turns to me, rolling her eyes. "Look Jack. Why are you even talking to me? I thought you didn't associate with _losers_."

Before I have the chance to answer, she continues walking out to the side walk, not even looking back. "Uh," I say nervously, "Look-you're not a loser…it's something that my friends do- I don't like it, but it's a thing. I will talk to her if you want-and get her to apologize, it-"

She suddenly stops and turns, interrupting my apology. "You know what; just forget about it. It's fine, honestly. All girls freak out sometimes-I completely understand."

I smile and cross my arms, relief rushing over me. "Oh. Uh, good. Good…we'll…I'll catch you later?"

She raises her eyebrow, gives me a teasingly small smile and turns away. "Maybe."

Then she continues to leave and disappears into the huge crowd of students. My eyes never leaving her retreating figure until she's completely gone.

With a ghost of a smirk on my lips, I turn around, walking to my bike. Turning it on, my thoughts wander to the mysterious blonde. There is something about her…I just don't know what yet.

When I put the key in, the engine roars to life and I put on my black helmet. I pull away from the parking lot and away into the streets of Seaford-Kim still running through my mind.

* * *

**Run.**

**Move.**

**Faster. **

**Longer strides.**

Taking a whiff of the air, I locate my target fifty feet away to the left-and moving fast. I swerve to the right, quickly taking a short-cut and dodging trees swiftly. The wind flows though my thick brown fur, every strand whipping wildly around. The scent of the fresh pine trees and freshly blossoming flowers was present and distinct- but the scent of my target is over powering-my focus cannot and will not be broken.

**Left. **

I make a sharp turn to the right, but stopping abruptly when I don't hear my target's footsteps move anymore. I slowly lower myself into a crouching position so I wouldn't be spotted and I peek over a few leaves and bushes.

Scanning the perimeter, I search for my target and growl lowly when I spot him looking eagerly around, slowly making its way to the edge of the lake. Once it decides it's safe, he begins drinking from the cool lake, lapping away; oblivious from its predator watching closely.

Moving with stealth, I move to the right, moving around the area so I wouldn't be spotted. He continues to drink, so I know I'm good for now.

_She gasps and throws her head back-exposing her lightly-tanned neck to me. I dive my head down and kiss down her neck, placing marks all along her collar bone. One of her hands is around the back of my neck and the other tangled in my hair pulling me closer to her-much to my liking._

I stumble slightly backwards, blinking rapidly. I shake my head and frown-what was that? Is this another dream? And if it is…don't I have to be sleeping?

_I'm now on bottom and the girl is on top of me-her long hair moved to one side, cascading down like a silky curtain. I can't see her face, because she's currently busy getting 'friendly' with my lips-our tongues dancing fiercely with each other. She brings her nails down my stomach and my chest erupts in a low growl__, causing a pleasing smile to appear on her lips. _

All thoughts elsewhere, I accidently step on a brown twig, creating a _'crack' _sound that hauntingly echoed through the forest.

I snarl cursing the damn stick, and immediately look towards my target-just in time to see its head snap up and look around. Once it looks in my direction, it narrows its eyes in search for any movements. I stand completely still within my hiding spot, and slowly begin to transfer out of stalking mode-into attack mode.

I can't let him spot me; I won't let him spot me! He stares in my direction, slowly starting to let his guard down, and see it as nothing. My claws extend, and I bow down about ready to pounce-

_She pants heavily and clutches my back, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, while I continued my job. We both knew I was on the edge and I was close to doing something that I'm pretty sure we'd both enjoy. My shirt was off-and her shirt was off, leaving her in her black bra and unbuttoned jeans-we both know how this is going to work out._

_She uses her right hand to tug my hair encouragingly and she slowly puts her swollen, pink, soft, plump lips to my ear and whispers; "Do it, Jack. I-I'm yours…Mark me." _

My eyes widen at the vision, and I stumble back a few steps. Leaves crunched under my feet and apparently this was entirely what my target needed to spot me. It quickly spun around, sprinting back into the forest.

After a few moments, I regain my composure and shake it off, quickly remembering my target. I run after it, and try to sniff out its sense- but I know it's hopeless. I know that he's long gone by now.

After a few silent minutes, I let out an angry howl, turn, and run back in the direction that I came from; back to the camp. While I run, I let my mind drift off back to those darned visions.

What were they? And did they have to appear right then? Why do they have to happen _ever? _I mean, if I was going to mate with Annie-why does the universe have to show me a glimpse of it?

I've been having those types of dreams for a while-probably starting a month ago. At first, it was just a small kiss-I didn't question it. But then they started to pop up more frequently...maybe it has something to do with 'The Challenge'?

'The Challenge' is a series of tests that test your strength, durability, bravery, knowledge, and instinct in order to become the next Alpha of the pack. Once my father steps down, I will be tested on all those things-I've been basically training all my life for this, and I'm certainly not going to screw it up.

What they do is; they throw the challenger out into the woods for two months, and they have to survive only on those five qualities to make it through. There will be no turning back once you've entered that part of the woods-no one knows for sure what hideous creatures' lies in there.

Only the Alphas before know what's really in there-but they are bounded by law not to speak of it. My only problem is…is that Annie has been a bit clingy lately. I know I need to train for this-I have to go in two weeks!

But lately Annie has been…a little too needy. I mean, I don't mind kissing my girlfriend, making out and such-but lately she's been wanting…more. And truth be told-I can't give her more. At least not right now I can't.

Maybe the reason why she's acting this way is because of Mating Season...yeah she's eighteen, and I'm nineteen and eighteen is the mandatory age where you are supposed to claim your mate-but can't she wait just a little longer? Do all girls act this crazy?

The bottom line is; this is a very important time right now and she's kinda been pushing my limits. In all honesty…I kinda…I'm...possibly...maybe...starting to lose feelings for her-I mean...I know its ridiculous!...but-

Caught off guard, I'm tackled to the ground and immediately pinned, with a pitch black wolf with bright yellow eyes growling lowly, and bearing its fangs.

I look him straight in the eyes and growl back, and I watch as after a while, he backs off of me and shifts back to his normal self.

I got up and shook myself off, and looked at my attacker. There stood my slick, black haired and Latino best friend (since kindergarten), with black shorts, his black shirt, arms crossed and his signature grin plastered on his face.

"You thought you could get me, huh Jack? Yeah that's right-I heard you behind those bushes by the lake. That's point one for Jerry! Woo!" He shouts his signature holler, and pumps his fist in the air.

I growl and shift back into myself, standing up and stretching. "Oh, shut up Jerry. You know I would have gotten you if I hadn't stepped on those twigs." I brush past him and start walking back to the camp.

He rolls his eyes, and jogs to catch up to my pace. "Oh come on man, it was just a little competition. I mean, you are going to be the Alpha…can't you just let me win _once_? I am just an omega…and I am just your best friend…" He voice goes higher, and he smiles nudging me a bit.

I resist the urge to smile at his stupidity, and I sigh. "Fine Jerry. You got me, this _once_. Don't get used to it though." I smirk a little when he jumps high into the air, as happy as he could be.

"Yes! Finally, I beat the unbeatable Jack Brewer in training! Maybe _**I **_should become Alpha! Woo!" I look at him and raise an eyebrow, and he visibly shrinks down. "Y-Yeah, never mind."

We arrive at the camp, and walk passed the Training Hall. The little pups were training in there, their small little claws were out, and tiny teeth we're bared. They fought against carved animal posts, and small matches we're set up against each other with a supervisor watching.

Jerry hooked his arm around my neck, and nuggied me before pushing me away and pointing into the Training Hall. He laughed, and pointed. "Remember when we we're just little pups just like them? When we first got our set of claws…when we both grew in our canines?"

I smile cockily, and cross my arms. "If I do remember correctly, _**I **_was the first one to grow in my claws and _**I **_was the first one to grow in my canines. _You _didn't grow your set until the second grade."

He glares at me and crosses his arms. "Dude, you know that I was a…late bloomer! That's all! You know-not all of us can be soon-to-be-the-greatest-Alpha-of-the-pack Jack Brewer."

I smile at his stupid humor as he continues to ramble on and on about how 'wonderful' I am, but my smile soon fades slightly when my parents come up to me, walking side by side.

My father looked serious as always-but my mother has a smile on her lips. Her long brown hair was curly and free; it cascaded down her yellow short-sleeved t-shirt, stopping right in the middle of her back. She had jeans and a t-shirt-a simple outfit, yet she looked so comforting.

Her brown eyes shined brightly as she looked into my own. She had high cheekbones and her smile was warm, and the scar running down her left ear halfway down to her chin seemed to be non-existent because her overall natural beauty shined brightly.

Now on my mother's right stood my father. He wore the usual attire, tan kakis with a tight black shirt on with tennis shoes. His eyes were a stone cold grey, which showed no trace of life or excitement. His lips were set in a straight line, and his body was stiff. Unlike my mother's, my father's hair was a pitch black and perfect, with a few traces of grey.

My mom smiled warmly at the both of us, and looked to Jerry. "Ah, Jerry. How was school-did you pass that science test like you said you would?"

Jerry darts his eyes away from my mom, and scratches his neck awkwardly. "Uh…yeah 'bout that…" She looks at him, and he shrugs. "I got a D. Yeah, it's no biggie-it happens right?"

She crosses her arms, and leans on her side, favoring her left leg. "Jerry. You know what that means-go tell James and Lina." At the mentioning of his parents, Jerry smiles innocently, and shakes his head. "Nah…I think I'm good-"

My mom gives him a stern look and with the raise of her left eyebrow, he jumps back and whimpers. "I-I'll just uh, go tell them now…you know since that's the _responsible_ thing to do-Cya Jack!" He pats my back before sprinting away to who knows where, in search for his parents.

When Jerry was out of sight, my mom turns to me and smiles. "There's my Jackie. How was school honey?" I smile back at her, bend down slightly and hug her. "It was good, mom."

She leans back and nods approvingly. "Good, good." I then look to my dad who has his eyes locked on his Samsung Galaxy S5. Mom nudges him with her elbow, and he looks to her with a questionable glance, and then looks to me.

With the quick whip of his hand, the phone was gone in an instant, and he had his hands behind his back in a proper manner. He coughs and raises his eyebrows at me. "Ah yes, Jackson. I just had to finish some work. Now-I presume that training went well? After all- you know the Challenge is very important...and very soon."

I mentally roll my eyes at my dad, and I simply nod. "Yeah, training went fine." He narrows his eyes at me, and tilts his head in the slightest way. "_Yes._ What have I told you about saying '_Yeah_'?"

My mother clicks her teeth together and shakes her head. "David-"She starts, before my father looks down on her, speaking their 'unspoken' language.

After a few seconds, he looks at me and I look at my father straight in his eyes. I then say with clenched teeth, "Yes. Yes, training went fine."

As the tension between us two grew, my mom sighs and lets go of his hand, walking over to the nursing center. "I'll be with Maria."

She sends a certain look to my father, and turns to me gently putting her hand on my cheek. "I'll see you later this evening honey." I smile at her, and watch her leave, before I look back at him.

My father then turns away from me, and his Samsung Galaxy S5 magically appears in his hands again. "Jackson-your Challenge is in a few weeks. I do not want to see you to fail. Oh, and do not be late for the Brown's dinner party tonight. I expect a lot of results Jackson. Are we clear?"

I say silent, and my father slightly turns towards me with his eyebrow raised. "_Are we clear?" _

"Yes."

He turns back around, and puts the phone back to his ear. "Hello? Lucas! Ah, yes it's me David. Yes, yes, it's been quite a long time my friend-"He walks off talking, leaving me behind.

God, my dad is such an asshole.

I huff, and turn away from him and walk in the other direction with a frown apparent on my face. He expects so much of me! I swear, he's always on that goddamn phone or always working.

Once on my seventh birthday, all I asked for was to go hunting with him. That's all I wanted to do-because all the other kids had already begun hunting with their fathers or mothers, and I wanted to do that as well.

So I asked him the day before my birthday, and he said yes. That was the happiest moment of my life-not only because he said yes, but I was finally going to go hunting!

Everything went by in a blur that day. School went by fast, I was just so excited! Everyone wished me a happy birthday and all that, but I barely paid any attention. I just wanted it to be 3 o'clock already!

Finally, 3 o'clock came around, and I ran outside to the forest entrance, peeking inside. But I quickly pulled myself away because I wanted to see it first with my dad. Because that was _**our**_ moment!

So I sat there waiting for him to come.

At first I thought that he was just late because he got out of a late meeting. But that idea soon flew out the window as the hours passed.

I walked back and fourth of the entrance, trying to pass the time, but that couldn't distract me from the realization; that my dad stood me up.

When I checked the time it was around 8, and I decided that he wasn't coming. So I picked up my back pack, and walked home angry, sad, and alone.

To this day I don't know what my dad was doing, that was more important than me. But ever since then, he's been a major pain in my ass.

And the only way to show him up for good is to pass the Challenge. And I intend to pass it with flying colors.

I look up and realize I was at the entrance of the forest. I take a deep breath, and whip off my shirt. I then get a running start, and focus on the wolf inside of me. I shift, and start sprinting through, dodging large trees, and jumping over a fallen tree trunk.

What I really need right now is to burn off this anger. And what better way to burn off anger than go for a run? Burns off steam-and counts as training for my Challenge.

It's, a win-win situation, and it couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now!**

**I know its a little short...but I'll write it longer next time-PROMISE! **

**I read the comments, and that is the whole reason that motivated me to write this next chapter! **

**So, I kind of gave you a glimpse into Jack's personal life, instead of Kim's, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**There will be some more info given…be warned!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Review!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Comment ideas!**

**-BookBearer**

_**Next Chapter: 35 reviews! (No Spamming! I need LEGIT reviews, lol!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, sorry for the long wait, I just updated my other story and now I'm moving onto this. Thanks for waiting, I just have been very busy lately._

_Like my other story, I have decided to make shorter, yet more detailed chapters for this story, but of course that means that it'll take a bit more time to write out, and a longer waiting period for this particular story. Besides that, here's the next chapter. _

_Enjoy? _

_Enjoy._

_-BookBearer_

* * *

_Kim's POV: _

"_Julianna Marie Pritchard and Grace Chloe Brown, I swear to god if you don't get your asses over here now, I'll find you and rip you to shreds and burn you on a fucking steak!" _

My ears and face burns a tomato red as I stomp towards my two-stupid-best friends, laughing and clutching their stomachs, on the verge of tears. My fists were clentched tightly, jaw crunching, and my eyes were narrowed at the pair.

They _apparently_ think that messing with me is hilarious and obviously _want_ to get me killed by my father, and thrown into the deepest depths of the pits of punishments!

My eyes flash a dangerous yellow color, and I could feel my fangs extend, the sharp ends poking at the soft flesh of my bottom lip. My fists clench and my inner demon howls in anger.

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" I hiss out at them, glaring. "God, I understand _Grace_ doing something stupid like this, but _Julie_? I thought you we're the nice one!"

Julie shrugs and shakes her head, some giggles still coming out of her mouth. "I-I'm sorry Kim…S-She made me do it…but it was real funny!"

They thought this was funny? It won't be funny when my dad finds out about this little '_encounter_', then lock me in my room, ground me for god-knows-how-long, and_ then_ deems me unfit for the Choosing. And oh look! I'm stuck with my dad being weak and useless, and never get to go on missions ever again! Isn't _that_ funny?

"_Funny_?" I start again, waving my hands in the air like a maniac. "What the hell is so funny about _werewolves _Julie? Stinky, rotten, always chasing-their-damn-tails-all-the-time werewolves? You know we aren't allowed to have any contact with them, our parents forbid us! And for god's sake, Jack Brewer?! You couldn't have picked any other rotten dog? Its bad enough I have to deal with his crazy ass girlfriend in _all _my classes, but him too? I thought we were best friends–sisters even!"

She finally settles down and sighs, looking at me. "Kim, it wasn't even that bad. Look, I apologize for making you go bump into Jack at the front gate and _'forcing' _you into that embarrassing conversation. And I'm sure Grace is too, aren't you Grace?"

I look towards Grace and notice that she still wore that stupid grin on her face, and had crossed her arms. Once our gazes met, she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not saying anything." She stated bluntly, "That was _so _worth it. I mean-did you see how _angry_ the stinking little bitch was? Her face was _pink_, the hair from her big ass head literally stood up, and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk! Can you say over possessive girlfriend?"

My glaze lessens a bit at that true statement, but I quickly rid of the expression, turning to Julie. "Come on Julie, let's go catch something to eat, then hang at my house."

When I turn around, Julie understands what I'm trying to get at and turns with me. We continue our walk to the parking lot, when we hear footstep behind us come closer.

"Guys, come on. Are you seriously ignoring me?" She says, raising her eyebrows and sticks her neck out slightly.

Silence.

"What are we, _five_?"

Silence.

"Kim. Julie. Seriously?"

Silence.

"Hey Julie," I say, looking to my brunette friend.

"Mmhm?" She replies.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"Almost eight-thirty, why?" She responds back, looking at me.

I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head. "Want to go to The Burger Shack before we go home? On me."

"The _Burger Shack?_-Fine!Fine!I'm _sorry_ Kim." Grace growls out, running ahead of us, and looking straight into my eyes. A smile grows on my face and Julie giggles from behind.

Grace glares down at the black pavement, kicking a small pebble across the lot and into the grass. "The only reason why I'm doing this is because you're paying…"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I interrupt, frowning and cupping my ear as if I didn't hear her. I know how much she _loves _The Burger Shack—almost as much she loves free food. My lips curl upwards when I see her internally debating with herself if she should speak her mind, and I chuckle when she lets out a frustrated whimper.

"_Nothing_." She finally grounds out. "Nothing. Come on, let's just go." Grace picks up the pace of her walking and passes Julie and me, murmuring incoherent words to herself. I look at Julie and she mirrors my expression, all while giggling.

"How did I know that that'd work?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side, a curious look on my face. Julie looks at me and raises her eyebrows, as if she were thinking about the question.

"Perplexing," She starts, resting her index finger on her chin. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she is practically _dying _to get a job there, but the last time she applied, they claimed that she'd, quote, '_Devour_ all the inventory and not have an adequate amount of food left for the actual paying customers.'."

"You can say that again." I agree with her while smiling widely and continuing to walk. I stop when I notice that Grace was frozen in front of us, with a blank expression on her face.

Frowning, I jog up to her and follow the direction of her gaze to see what she was looking at. "Hey Grace, what are you-"My breath hitches in my throat when I see what's about thirty yards ahead of us, and I cover my mouth with my hand.

I turn to Julie with wide eyes, and see that tears started to swell into her eyes and that she had dropped to her knees.

"M-My car…" She whispered under her breath as she stared at the sight before her. Her brand new, sliver Honda Civic had been spattered with green, yellow, black, brown and pink paint, with mud covering the leather seats inside. The windows had been shattered and the trunk open, filled with what smelled like…road kill.

I run up to the front of the car, cringing at the sour smell that radiated from the inside. I open the hood of the car and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks, causing me to stumble back a few seconds. The remains dead seafood was splattered around the missing part where the engine was supposed to be. On top of the dark red blood, lay a small yellow sticky note that read;

'_Keep your stupid whore of a friend, Kim Crawfish, away from my boyfriend. He's MINE and I don't need him getting any sort of infections from her slutty self. She needs to close her legs before anymore crabs crawls out from that jungle of hers. Thanks, hon.'_

I clench the note in my hand angrily and grit my teeth together fiercely. My eyes shut tightly and my fangs screech together against my other teeth, elongating to two sharp points. My inner demon howls in anger and pounds furiously on the barrier that I'm struggling to keep intact, wanting nothing but to take revenge.

I have had enough of this bullshit.

As quick as a blink of an eye, I spin around to Grace and Julie, my eyes glowing brightly in rage. They shivered visibly at the sight of me and quickly adverted their eyes.

"It's quite clear as to who's done this, yes?" My voice was dangerously lower and the authority in my voice was clear as day. They both nod silently, the sounds of Julie's quiet whimpers fill the small area surrounding us.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as the demon inside howls again and demands to be released my ears perk upwards and the area surrounding me intensifies by 100 percent. I could hear the birds chirping, the sound of squirrels running up trees, cars zooming by on the street—the pulses of students walking home, everything. I could smell and hear everything within a three mile radius and counting, and the struggle to keep myself under control became harder with every minute that passed.

"K-Kim…" Grace speaks up quietly.

My eyes snap open instantly and judging by the way they both shrunk backwards in fear, my eyes were probably glowing brightly and I probably looked like death.

She puts up a shaky finger and points towards me. "S-Snap out of it Kim…let's not do anything too hasty, or what we might regret."

Instead of taking her words into consideration, I fiercely snarl at the warning and my fangs flashed prominently. They both shift their gazes elsewhere in out of fear and submission. Quickly whipping around, I turn my back to them and stare forwards with my eyes narrowed as I sniff the air for the taunting, perfume sent that I was looking for.

"It's too late for that, now isn't it?" I growl out, finally catching the sent I wanted.

"Tell my dad I'll be home late." I grunt before sprinting away from them both, my extra speed kicking into gear as I sprint into the forest, away from the Vampire's territory in a blind rage.

I speed quickly through the forest, passing large trees and animals, including deer, rabbits, squirrels, everything. Smells came from all around, the fresh air whipping at my face as I dodged lone branches that stood out from its roots. Everything around me is green and because that the vampire colony lives so far into the city, we don't often get to see stuff like this.

Soon enough I spot the werewolves' fallen tree branch, or their sign of the colony, with all of the markings of the passed alphas, and I knew I had arrived.

I know I shouldn't be doing this—hell, no werewolf should _ever_ go into the werewolves' territory alone unless you have a death wish—but this was different.

She deserves what's coming to her.

And if I want to execute this plan correctly, I need to not be spotted.

I take a step onto werewolf grounds.

Keeping low, I sprint silently though the surrounding forest area of the camp site. With every step that I took forwards, I could hear and smell the chatter and talk of the nearby werewolf residents. It was disgusting.

But before I could let myself go on about how horrible and nasty these _dogs_ were, I paused and took a huge whiff of the air above. I exhale and open up my eyes to the fading sky and I know it's getting late, and I would have to find her quickly before my dad notices my disappearance. Plus, I couldn't wait any longer to get my hands around her skinny little neck and to wring her up for what she did to Julies brand new fucking car, AND for what she's been doing to us for the past few years.

Yes, that's right. Donna and Annie are exactly the same. If they weren't different species, they'd probably join forces and make our lives even more of a pain in the ass—but thank goodness that's not going to happen anytime soon. Plus, right now, I need to focus on that _bitch_ Annie.

"Like, what the hell Sky? Yeah, I know! Like who does she think she is-yeah. Mmhm. I know, but I won't matter anyways—we're planning on doing it tonight."

My demon howls at the sound of Annie and I spin around and peer through the trees to see her figure walking outside. Luckily, she was alone, and the nearest wolf was a good couple of streets away from her.

Her unusually bright blonde highlighted hair was braided into a braid that circled straight around her head and the rest of her hair was out and curled to perfection, going along with her golden necklace and blood red lips.

She wore a tight red dress that showed way to much of her cleavage and red laced bra, and was cut short around her mid thighs. Her legs were tanned and oddly enough, didn't match the tone of her arms or face. Piles upon piles of makeup was dumped on her face, making her look even more horrifying, if possible. Three golden bracelets shined on each wrist of her arms and finally it was finished off with two sharp black heels that she wore.

She stood in front of her house, with her small pocket mirror out and she was STILL applying makeup. "Yeah, I know Sky." She said, clearly annoyed with her friend. "I'll be there in like…a minute or something. Yeah…yeah. You know I have to look good for Jack tonight—I'm meeting his parents."

My demon urged me to attack he while shes looking away or while she's distracted, but I forced myself to refrain before I had the chance to actually talk to her.

Her big lips stretched out into a smile and she giggled loudly, rolling her eyes. "_Yes_," She agreed with the person on the phone. "I'm wearing the black lace corset that we got from Victoria's Secret—he's going to absolutely _love_ it. I'd be surprised if we even make it through the dinner without him ripping my clothes off and marking me on the _spot_."

She laughs loudly and sprays some (nasty) perfume on her neck, and tilts her head to keep the phone from falling. I could hear the girl on the other line laugh just as horridly, and respond back to Annie. Enough is enough, I don't have time for this bull.

"Are you sure you can fit the Corset, Annie? Don't want to embarrass yourself when all the fat around your hips comes bulging out."

I growl out my insult from the place where I was hidden in the shadows, and Annie spun around quickly, her eyes widened. I could tell she was shocked and wasn't expecting to hear my voice by the way she jumped a few inches. Finally after a few moments, my voice registered through her thick skull and she smirked widely.

"If you're not the very definition of a whore, then I don't know what in the hell I am." I shoot at her once again, enjoying the fact that her face was beginning to turn red.

"Hey, Sky," She finished though the phone, still looking straight in my general direction. "I'll see you at the Dinner…yeah, everything's alright…I just have to take out some trash." She hangs up the phone before Sky has the chance to respond, and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Would you look at that? Its little Kim Crawfish. Finally decided to take a break from sucking all those big, juicy lobsters?" She winks and puts her phone in her small hand bag.

Snarling, I slowly begin to move towards her, I'm still hidden within the trees, but I felt my fangs lengthening and patience shortening. Ignoring her insult, I cut right to the chase.

"I know what you did to Julie's car, Annie. You've caught me on one of my off days…so here's what we'll do; turn yourself in, pay for the car and finally apologize to Julie, and in return, I won't rip your throat out."

She scoffs indignantly and puts a hand on her hip, and sighs. "As much as I would like that to happen," She begins, her words dripping with sarcasm. "It can't. You should have thought about that before you made your sloppy moves on Jack, hon."

She did all this, because of Jack? She thinks I want _Jack_?

My eyes flash brighter and my anger soars and clench my fists together in restraint. "You think I like your _boyfriend_? That's why you trashed Julie's car? Because you're _jealous_?" I hiss straight at her, with all the venom I could put in it.

"How _pathetic_," I spit out at her, "Are you that worried that a vampire can steal away your werewolf boyfriend, Annie? Afraid he's losing interest, hmm?" My laugh is ice cold, and she glares in return.

But in a blink of an eye, her anger vanished and was replaced by a mocking look on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't have said that, hon."

She pulls out a small glass decorated bottle of thick red liquid from her small purse and my confusion only grows. What was she doing with a bottle of blood? Werewolves don't drink blood…wait-

She cuts my thoughts off when she smashes the bottle on to the hard pavement and it shatters loudly though out the area. The tiny glass flew in all directions, and the smell of sweet metallic blood slowly entered my nose.

"But lucky for you, I have extra." She smiles evilly and walks towards her car, opens the door and throws out an unconscious human male, who appeared to be the same age as both of us—maybe he goes to Seaford High. He had black hair that covered his closed eyes and such defined facial features that he could be a model.

He also had a cut that sliced from one corner of his palm to the other side.

My demon roared at the smell of fresh blood and I fell backwards, clenching my fists together tightly and breathing heavily. Human blood…its human blood. Its _fresh_ human blood. I wasn't supposed to have any human blood until the Ceremony, and if I did, one; I would lose my presidency in the Clan, and two; I could kill the boy.

I need to get out of here.

"So, Kim," Annie finishes, looking bored, and staring at her nails. "I've got a dinner to attend too, so let's make this quick, okay? What's it going to be?"

The smell of blood was getting stronger and the urge to drink this kid dry was getting harder and harder to resist. I looked between Annie and the boy and growled deeply. I slowly moved towards the two, my fangs at their sharpest.

Oh how easy it would be to just bend his neck backwards slightly and _bite. _How the blood would taste on my lips, how it would feel going down my throat—just one bite…

…But I can't.

I won't.

I stop myself from going any further, much to the dismay of my inner self. "T-This isn't over, _Annie_." I hiss out at her and scowl at the face she gives in return. She only smiles gently and pats her hair to make sure it's perfect.

"I'm sure it isn't." She replies normally, and turns to walk back to her car.

Letting out a short angry howl, I quickly I spin around sprint as quickly as I could out of there, all while still in my hungry daze. As I run back through the werewolfs' forest, I think about what just happened, and regret just not ripping her throat out while I had the chance.

But one question still bothered me.

How did she know I was coming?

Am I that predictiable that she was able to know that I was going to come after her, that she carried a bottle of blood with her, just in case? And not to mention, an unconscious teenage boy in her backseat? But even if that _was_ the case, when I first saw her, she seemed startled at my arrival—how could she have known?

The boy.

My thoughts wander on back to the boy and how good his blood smelled. I think about how I could have sunken my teeth into his awaiting neck, and drunken him dry…oh how blissful that would be. My demon whimpers in disapproval and urges me to get my ass back there and actually do it, but so much would happen if I did.

But just _think_ about what it would be like…too _finally_ become a full vampire. The hot, fresh, metallic blood would burn a pleasant trail down my throat, and I probably couldn't get enough. How nicely my fangs could have sunk into his skin…

…how I could have killed my prey so easily.

And how much I would have enjoyed it.

I slump down to my knees and stare at the black pavement ground in disbelief at myself. I had never had these types of thoughts before, and now…I just thought about killing a boy, my age. He probably has a home, a family, and friends, just like I do.

Tears begin to rush down my face as I cover my hands over my eyes in shock. My breathing gets heavier and my body begins to shake slightly, because of the crying. Is this what it's like? Being a full vampire, wanting to kill all the time? Was the temptation that mom warned me about?

The smell of mint calms my racing heart a bit and two firm arms wrap around my shoulders as I cried, and they held me there as I cried and cried and cried into their chest. My hair clung to my face by the tears and I could feel my ears getting hotter. A large hand gently stroked my hair in such a motion that my sobs quieted down miraculously and they whispered comforting sayings in my ears.

I felt so repulsed with myself at that moment, that I couldn't even think straight. I came here to just confront Annie for what she had done-to scare her. And what I got out of it was a harsh wake up call.

I was close to killing an innocent today. So close to breaking another important rule, and even closer to ruining everything.

And what dicusted me the most;

I would have enjoyed it, too.

* * *

_Okay, sorry if this was a bit short, I have been trying to update a lot of my stories on different websites, plus school work, plus work-work, and I have been busy, busy, busy!_

_Anyways, Im going to get started on my next few stories, so yeah. Please tell me what you thought about this last chapter, I've been having debating thoughts on it myself…_

_OH and hey did you read that last part? Huh? Huh? Read it again. _

_Guess who that is? ;)_

_((See how I slipped him in there? Yeah, you did.))_

_ANYWAYS;_

_Review._

_Share._

_Follow._

_Favorite. _

_-BookBearer _

_((By the way: If you catch ANY mistakes, just PM me and tell me, it would mean a lot! Thanks!))_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to keep this short, I hope you guys enjoy—sorry for the wait! I must warn you guys, for all the little kiddies who are reading this book—be careful! This is the very first warning in the story;

There will be very graphic, more mature scenes in the chapters ahead. I will warn you sooner or later but...just a little heads up.

-BookBearer

* * *

_ Jack's POV: _

"Why do you have to be _asleep_?" I groan, carrying the body in my arms, bridal style.

The girl was on a rampage; she had me running around, casing and looking for her all _night_. Damn, and she was fast too. I chased her through the forest, around creeks, up trees, _everywhere_. God knows how long I was out in the woods for, but _man_, was that a work out.

Finally when I caught up to her, she was passed out, her blonde hair mixing in with the brown of the dirt. Her shirt had been torn here and there, along with her jeans, but in all she didn't look too badly hurt. Me on the other hand? Yeah, I had to doge trees, branches, thorns, I _tripped_ on a log and fell face first into a muddy puddle, climb _up_ the tree, then _down_ the tree and it all messed up my hair. My _hair_. My clothes were ruined, for sure, my shirt had a giant rip down the front, was painted brown by the mud, my jeans were soaking wet and stained, my shoes _ruined_, but my hair? My hair was my baby…my precious baby! And it died. It _died_!

I was seriously considering the fact why I was even trying to help this girl out in the first place, I barely even knew her, besides our occasional passing by in the hallway and our run in this morning and I had no clue who she was. Damn my good morals.

So I did what any other former Pup Scout would do; I scooped her up and carried her back out of the forest. Since I had _no_ clue where she lived, I took her to my house. Plus, there was _no way_ in hell I was going over to the vampires' part of town. No way.

And that was after the fact that it was basically after midnight and her parents are probably wondering where she was on a fucking Tuesday-a _school_ night, and when they saw _me_, a half-naked, clothes torn to pieces _werewolf_, carrying their half-naked, clothes torn apart, _vampire_ daughter into the house, they'd probably get the wrong idea and shoot me on the spot.

So now here I was, quickly running up in the front of my front lawn, carrying a passed out girl in my arms.

Gee, that's not suspicious at all.

The front of my house was dark, the only lights on were the lamp posts. The windows of my house were dark, the lights inside all off. That meant my parents were probably asleep by now. Great.

Careful not to drop her, I run to the back of the house, slowly creeping up the back door jiggling it to see if it was open. I cursed under my breath; Of course it was locked, since when had my luck been any better? The only other entrance in the back, was the porch door, and if I opened that the alarm would go off.

Think Jack, think!

I run backwards, now standing in the middle of my backyard and look up. A window was still opened; my bedroom window.

Great, now all I have to do is get up there, toss her somewhere in my room until she woke up, ask her where she lived and kick her out. Done and done. As long as my bedroom door was closed, my parents still wouldn't find out. Now the only problem is, how am I supposed to get her _and_ myself up the wall?

_Damn. _

* * *

Finally, after what seemed to be twenty-one hundred trials and _then_ some, I made it up to my room and set her down on my bed. I paced the room, thinking, about how to and how _quickly_, I could get rid of her. This wasn't good. At _all_.

I silently walk up to my door, grab the handle and shut it lightly, trying not to wake my parents. Softly, I rest my forehead against the wooden door, a million thoughts racing through my head.

What if her parents thought I kidnapped her? What if they send a search party out for her? And arrest me! And dad? He'd be more disappointed in me than ever. But like I care, right? All he does is beat down on me and point out how horrible I screwed something up, or how I could do better.

Ugh. _Dads_.

But that's not the problem at hand, right now. I need to get rid of her, _asap_.

I quit pacing for a minute and glance down at the source of tonight's trouble, seeing her still deep in her sleep. Her eyes closed, her breaths coming in and out slowly of her slightly parted lips. Her dirty, blonde hair was spread out on my blue bed sheets, outlining her relaxed face.

If I wasn't in such a panic right now, I'd actually take the time to admire her current state. She looked…cute in a way, sleeping peacefully like that. If Annie would take some of her makeup off and you know, wear less makeup _stuff _in general, then I guess she'd maybe look like this. I can say one thing, whatever guy who found himself waking up next to this beauty, was lucky.

Wait. Not _beauty_-

"Jack? Jack, _honey_, are you in there?"

My head snaps up and heart stops at the sound of my mother's voice.

_Busted_.

Oh no. She can't see her like this! She'll get the wrong idea!

Doing whatever stupid idea that popped into my head first, I pick the girl up once more, and tuck her under my sheets, pulling the covers up over her head. I throw a random grey sweatshirt on her before covering her back up, and putting clothes on the top of her and around the bottom of my bed post, so she wouldn't be as noticeable. Plus my sweatshirt would help block out her scent. Ripping my torn shirt off, I scramble around my room, looking for my pajama pants and shirt. _Now_ I understand why a clean room can come in handy.

Suddenly and without _any_ warning whatsoever, my door opened and there stood my mother and father. Mom wore a worried expression, her brown eyes looking around the room. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was already in her pink silk pajamas. Her whole figure relaxed when her brown eyes landed on me and she sighed in relief.

"Jackson." My father's deep voice firmly spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. He was serious as always, his voice and face cold and hard. His lips were drawn into a straight line, his eyes, angry.

"Don't you guys _knock_?" I say, looking away and crossing my arms over my chest as well. If he wanted to be like that to me, I'll just be the same to him. "I'm _trying_ to get dressed here." I motion down to my bare chest and glare.

"Where _were_ you?" He hissed, stepping in, glancing over the room once, before huffing in disgust. He always had something wrong with me. _Always_.

"Out." I answered, "Now can _you_ get out?" I responded, my annoyance growing fast. I have enough to deal with already, and I really don't need this right now.

His face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his eyes flashing a low red and closing into slits, his mouth tight, and sharp with his words. He pointed directly at my chest, "You missed the dinner party tonight, Jackson. With the Brown's? I told you, I _told_ you! I did nothing but _remind_ you of its crucial importance to this family and yet, you _still_ ignored it!"

_Shit. _

_I forgot all about the dinner tonight! I was chasing blondie all night that I forgot about this dinner. And Annie—ugh, she's been wanting me to introduce her to my parents formally, for months. She's going to kill me…right after my parents do, of course. _

"But, I had to-"

"No more excuses, Jackson!" He snapped, his inner alpha growling. It was so fierce and so sudden that even my mother flinched, shocked at his tone of voice. He only used that tone with threats to the pack, and for him to use it now, must mean he's really pissed.

"You always seem to mess things up, one way or another! _Always_! No matter how _hard_ I try teach you, you always appear to never listen. You say you want to be the next leader of this pack? The next alpha? You say you want to take my spot once I step down? Well then start _acting_ like it, son! I will _not_ have you ruining this family's reputation or driving this pack to the brink of extinction, because of your insolence and impertinence! Failure is not something I want in brought into this house, and it sometimes seems to me that, that's all you're good for—"

"_Enough_, David." Mom spoke firmly and stepped in, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. She glared fiercely up at him, as if that would ease the tension in the room. It quickly became painfully silent, his words replaying inside.

I tried to speak, but my voice died in my throat, my mouth slowly opening and closing, taking in and processing all the words. He really meant those things? I was a failure in his eyes? I knew he and I weren't on the same pages sometimes…but _this_? My heart began to dully ache, my wolf whimpering slightly, taken aback of what my own father spat at me.

_My dad. _

Mom looked up at me, apologetically, and softly placed her hand on my arm. My eyes met her comforting brown ones, finally noticing that she had sent him away. I shook my head, dazed, and she took me into her arms, sighing sadly. I stood where I was though, not moving.

"Don't take what he said to heart, honey." She whispered after a few quiet moments, stroking my back reassuringly. "He's just worried, that's all. You didn't come home until late, and he was worried that something had happened to you. We both were."

I nodded within her shoulder and she kissed my forehead, stepping back. She gave me a soft smile, pressing a gentle hand on my cheek before moving back to the doorframe. "Try to get some sleep, Jack. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Nodding again, she left my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

"But, after you take a shower." She popped her head back in the door frame, "No offence, but honey, you have the scent of a vampire. Please take care of that before you spread it around in your bed sheets, alright? Good night."

I gave a weak good night in response and she left for good this time, her own bedroom door clicking shut.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. So that's what my dad really thought, huh? I knew he didn't like something's that I do, but I never thought it'd be that painful to hear out loud. Actually, I didn't think it'd be that painful at _all_, really.

The shifting around in my bed brought me back, reminding me of the girl that was still inside it. Quickly throwing the random pieces of clothing on her and the sheets, she still seemed to be asleep, even though that whole ordeal. She must really be a heavy sleeper, then.

I take a deep breath, putting the argument behind me and decide to focus on getting her where she needed to go—I didn't need another reason to give my father on why I am a failure. Him figuring out that I brought a vampire into the werewolves' territory would be the tipping point; he'd probably disown me as his son and kick me out. Ass.

Plus, I just need to get out of here for a minute, to cool off and to just _breathe_.

Shutting the door back, I pick the light girl up in my arms again, bridal style. I've probably picked her up like five times already tonight, but it didn't bother me at all, she seemed to easily fit in my hold. It's weird because she was light and easy and stunning and it just felt _right_. The only thing that actually felt right in this crazy, messed up life of mine.

And so I jump, out into the cool night, my head already lost within the clouds, my heart ripped up and aching, my stupid feelings hurt, with a sleeping beauty my arms.

* * *

_The warm light from the outside made a path down from the opened window and shined in my face, waking me from my peaceful slumber. Rising slowly, I softly groan, raising my fisted hands in the air and stretching, trying to blink the sleep away from my eyes. _

_A yawn escapes my mouth as I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. My legs were tangled within soft, white bed sheets and encased in a large wooden bedframe. White wrinkled pillows were scattered across the sheets, covering most of a large body indent left next to me. _

_The sound of singing birds came for outside the opened window, the rustling of trees right alongside it. Fresh air blew softly into the room, igniting a peaceful sigh from within me. The fresh smell of summer always did this to me, calming me down. _

"_Ouch!" The sound of a pan clattering to the ground knocked me right out the daze, setting me upright immediately. What _was_ that? _

_Swinging my legs around the edge of the bed, I get up, running a hand through my messy morning hair to get it out of my face, silently cursing to myself when realizing there had been no clothes under the said sheets. I clutch the sheets to my chest, wrapping it around my body before quickly walking through the door frame and out the room._

_The smell of bacon instantly hits my nose, my empty stomach grumbling in anticipation. I walk into what seemed to be the kitchen, where the smell was radiating out from. The first thing my eyes land on was a hot, good looking, firm fucking bum, hiding under the cloth of striped pajama pants. It wasn't a bad sight, really, but when the top half of the body arose with what appeared to be the dropped pan…I wasn't disappointed in the slightest._

_I was well greeted by ungodly toned arms, two biceps curving wondrously almost like a small hill, on both arms. Two arms I could imagine curling up in forever and never fret about being left behind. The arms were connected to broad shoulders and a tanned, back, sculpted to fucking perfection. Higher up lay a neck and head of what looked to be the softest hair ever. Despite it being the morning, its brown locks looked freshly washed and neat, (unlike mine),-my hands twitched at the thought of running my fingers through it. _

"_Damn bacon…oww…"He groaned, his voice rough and husky, and _for sure_ the very definition of sexy morning voice. _

_Smiling at such childness, my legs seemed to have moved forwards on their own, moving me so I was behind the man. The smell of fresh wood and forest radiated off of him, pulling me in more. _

_I wrapped my arms around his waist, connecting my hands together in the front and pressing my cheek to his back, closing my eyes in pure content. His warmth welcomed my embrace, my mind instantly recognizing and accepting the scent, despite not seeing his face yet. _

_He chuckled, setting the pan down and wrapping his arms behind him and around my backside. The laugh rumbled through the both of us, tickling me slightly and making my smile widen. He turned his head to the side, softly pressing his lips against my forehead. _

"_Mm…'morning, Kim. I made breakfast."_

* * *

I open my eyes, waking up to the actual sounds of birds chirping outside. It wasn't like the dream I was just dreaming about, but I was still outside?

My breath hitches in my throat when my eyes land directly on eight black eyes. A large hairy body was attached to the said eyes, eight hairy legs attached as well.

Sitting right on the bridge of my nose.

_Breathe, Kim. Just breathe. _

My heart began to pound against my chest as it twitched. And it just about busted out of my chest when it blinked.

_Spider. It's just a spider. _

_Just crush it. You're bigger than it is. _Kill_ it._

I brought my shaky hand up slowly, breathing heavily.

Of course, it had to be a fucking spider. _Spider_! My worst fucking fear was those eight legged freaks. They laid eggs for god sake!

_Just kill it already!_

As if it heard my thoughts, it jumped towards my face. I swear I screamed bloody murder and jumped just as high as it went, shaking around like a spastic maniac. The sheet I was covered in, went flying. I spun and spun, screaming and stomping, just _hoping_ to kill the damned thing by accident.

During my rant, foot hit something hard, and apparently that something could speak. "Ouch! Fuck-Hey! Hey! Calm down!"

I yelped once again, jumping back with wide eyes. My mind began to function again and I grabbed the fallen blanket, covering myself.

That '_something'_ stood up, its body blocking out the one window that let in the light. I squinted really hard to see its face and groaned when I realized whose shaggy brown hair was standing right in front of me. The biggest mutt himself; Jack Brewer.

"What? Why? When?" I stammered, pointing to him. I blinked and froze for a second when I noticed he was shirtless and his abs…wow. And that his black sweat pant waist band hung dangerously low and his _'v'_ line seeped under-wait.

I looked away, my face heating up at such thoughts about this…this _mutt_. But…if he's half naked-

Gasping loudly, my eyes widen I look down to see my jeans and shirt, _gone_, and replaced with a large grey sweatshirt and black boxer briefs.

I look between his stupid amused grin and my clothing, and growl. I point to him and wordlessly yell at him, my mouth opening and closing in attempt to find the correct words to express how _angry_ I was at him. How _dare_ he?

"I closed my eyes, promise." He snorted, putting his hand in the air.

"Why am I here, Brewer?" I growled, trying to hold myself back before I smacked that stupid grin off his stupid face. He shrugged and sat down on the floor, rubbing his head.

It looked like we were in a tree house, all there was, was a wood and a small post for setting up a bed. I guess that's where I slept, he must have slept on the floor then.

"You went on a rampage the other day, and then passed out last night. So I took you to my house," He held up both his hands right before I started screaming at him again, "I didn't do anything. I swear! I just didn't want to leave you in the forest alone."

I paused, then sighed, eventually believing he actually had pure intentions, and motioned for him to go on.

"So I took you to my place. My parents were there, we got into a bit of an _argument_…" I noticed his eyes softened, as if he was saddened for a second, before it snapped back, returning to its normal state. I made a mental note to ask him about that before we parted and listened back in.

"…and then I found this place. I checked to see if it was empty and it was. I grabbed a few of my clothes before I left and threw them on you, because yours were basically destroyed. Don't worry, those are clean too." He gestured to the boxers I wore and I shrugged, as a response.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here." I walked over to the small door, opening it and looking out. I groaned when my eyes met nothing but trees, wood and small forest animals, here and there. Looking down, a thick strand of rope was attached to the bottom of the wooden box we slept in and fell straight to the ground.

I turned to the stupid wolf and frowned. "How'd you carry the both of us up here, on a single piece of rope?"

He shrugged as if it was obvious, "I picked you up and climbed the rope. You're actually pretty light."

I scoffed, crossing my arms, insulted. "'_Actually pretty light'_? What, did you think I was _heavy_? Is that what you thought?" I rolled my eyes and turned to the rope, pulling on it and testing its stability. That's when he began to stammer, standing up and apologizing. If this is what Annie had to deal with, then she can _keep_ him.

"What? No, not at all! I mean—"

"I _got_ what you mean, don't need to say it _twice_."

"No, wait listen—"

"It's fine, it's not your fault; dogs are known for _speaking_ before _thinking_."

"Wait a minute, hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to _weigh_ you down any longer."

"Blondie, wait—don't jump down without me, come on now!"

"It's Kim! K-I-M."

I jump down the rope, landing on the ground with a small grunt. I've done that times before, so it didn't hurt to land on my feet. I put my hands on my hips and look around, trying to find out what direction to go to, to get back home. But all I saw we're the damn trees.

Doing a quick game of _'eenie meenie miney mo'_, I decide to start heading north, hoping that it was right.

I walk through the forest, moving large leaves and branches that decided to get in my way. I mean, all of this looked the same to me! Large brown trees with green leaves, brown dirt, brown squirrels, grey birds, brown shaggy hair, brown logs, and seriously gross, deformed looking bugs—everything. I would use my scent to find my way out of here, but for some reason, I can't smell the werewolves' territory anymore. Not their territory, or ours…just _woods_.

My body surges forwards when I'm knocked from behind, two arms wrapped around my waist and a face pressed against my shoulder. I'm taken aback when I have to move my foot in front of us both to keep balance. Such childish I groan and glare over my shoulder, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," his muffled voice replied, apologizing from within my shoulder. "I didn't mean to say you we're heavy. I feel bad, and I just…don't want anyone else to be mad at me."

I paused, taking in his apology. It sounded sincere…and what point is it to stay mad at him for such a little thing? This must be what his argument was about with his parents, yesterday.

I sighed, resting my hands on his intertwined ones on my stomach, "Its fine, Jack. Really."

We just sat there for a few minutes, I was waiting for him to release me and him? I really don't know. But we just kind of stood there, listening to the sound of the woods, birds, everything. I can't help but lean back into him—but I _swear_ it was just because in the heat of the moment. And I'd be lying if I were to say it wasn't the most peaceful I've been in a long while. Just being here, with Jack, that is.

God, I could so imagine the look on Julie and Grace's faces if they saw this.

Grace.

Julie.

Julie.

Her _car_.

_Annie_.

Jack's _girlfriend_.

Anger burns through me as yesterday's disaster runs through my mind again. It completely shatters the small aura of this moment and made my blood run hot. The smell of rotten sea food, shattered windows, flat tires, muddy leather seats—it all comes rushing back, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I clear my throat, softly pushing his hands off of me. "Come on, Brewer. We've got to keep moving."

He seemed unhappy about the sudden action, but still stepped away. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he looked down, nodding. "Oh yeah, yeah. Right, let's go."

Turning around, we walk side by side forwards, stepping over fallen trunks and logs, both trying to ignore the now _tense_ air and both fighting off the redness of our cheeks.

* * *

"We've been walking for _hours_." I groan, slumping against a tree, my bottom hitting the ground with a soft bump. He followed my lead, sitting down as well, resting his head against the tree trunk.

"I've tried to catch a scent, _any_ scent, but nothing is here." He spoke, defeated. I rested my head on the trunk as well, looking up in the sky. The sky had turned darker since we first started walking, it once was a bright, yellow and blue morning, now a darker blue, and the sun setting. If dad wasn't looking for me before, he must have had called the council, sent out a search party, and _then_ reporting me missing by now, sending pictures of my face to the milk companies to put on their cartons.

He's a _bit_ overprotective. Just a bit.

"If only we had a phone." I growled, kicking some dirt out of frustration. If I had my phone, I could call Julie and she could send someone to get us help."

"Yeah," He agreed, sighing. "I've got mine, but I don't know this '_Julie'_ girl's number. I could call Milton, but he's still probably at his after school math league or whatever." He closed his eyes, relaxing against the trunk. "It really feels nice out here."

I was just about to follow suit when my mind clicked. My head snapped up fast and I stared at the teenage werewolf. My eye twitched at his stupidity, as my hand reached for a nearby rock, before chucking it at him. "Hey! W-What was that for?" He jumped, startled and rubbing his head where the rock hit him.

I glared at him and pointed, "You said you had your phone?"

"Yeah?"

Another rock was chucked at his head.

"Ouch! Hey, stop that!"

I stood up, my voice loud. "You've had your phone this whole damn time and you didn't _say_ _anything_?"

"You didn't ask."

This time, a rather large rock was thrown at him, but to his luck, he dodged the item before it gave him any further brain damage than he already had.

"Give me the phone, _now_." I hissed, my hand extended.

He tossed me his phone and I caught it, turning it on immediately. I cringed at the _'low battery' _notification that popped up, but swiped it away, going directly for the keypad. My fingers flew across the screen, dialing Julie's number as fast as I could before hitting call. The phone rung, and as it did, I glared at its idiotic owner, mumbling about how slow and how stupid he was for not showing me this earlier and before we walked up all those miles and—

"_Hello_?"

"Julie? Julie, it's me, Kim."

"_Kim_? _Oh thank god, Kim! Everyone was so worried! What were you thinking? Running away like that?"_

I chewed on my thumb nail as I listened to her rant. She's probably going to continue scolding me about going after Annie. But we don't have time for that right now, Jack's phone is about to die.

"Julie, listen—"

"_Kim, why would you do that? This is crazy! Grace is over here yelling-…" _

"Julie, I need you to pick—"

"_Do you realize what you did? Kim, the Alpha of the wolf pack is over here barking at your dad and at the council, talking about how you tricked his son into doing this! Everyone, vampires and werewolves are on tension-…" _

"Julie I need you to come pick us up-"I stopped, my breathing hitching in my throat. Werewolves? Vampires? Council? The _Alpha_?

"Wait, repeat that again, Julie." I say, heart pounding quickly. This is bad. This is _baaad_. Like really bad. What happened? The werewolves and vampires have been at a truce for years! What changed?

"_Kim, the Werewolves and Vampires are just about to crack. The Werewolves accused you of tricking their next Alpha into starting early, and the Vampires are denying the accusations; saying that they were absurd and that _they_ were the ones who tricked _you_ into beginning early, to throw it all off. If you only saw how defensive your dad was over you, it would scare you too! You thought the regular fights at school between the two species were bad—you should see them now." _

I look to Jack and see him lying on the ground, tossing the same rock thrown at him, in the air and catching it. He looked up and met my eyes, smirking and waving.

He won't be smiling in a second.

I frowned, worry sinking into my system and I turned away from him. "Wait, Julie. Throw _what_ off? Who did I trick? All this happened over night?-You know what, tell me when I get home—just come pick me up. Please."

She sighed miserably and I could tell she was pacing back and forth by the way her voice moved with each step she took. She did that when bad situations happened and this was a _very_ bad situation.

"_Kim, I would but, can't. Once we found out, your dad immediately tried pulling you out, but it was too late; it's forbidden to interfere once you've accepted it already." _

I froze, my heart stopping and my blood running cold. I had an idea of what this meant but I hoped to death that I was wrong this one time. Please."A-Accepted what, Julie?"

"_Kim, you've been accepted into the Choosing. Apparently, so had the Alpha's son, Jack Brewer; he started 'the Challenge', as soon as you did. As of yesterday, you two have begun—…" _

The line went flat.

Slowly I lower the now _dead_, phone away from my ear, the sudden seriousness of the situation sinking in.

I had begun the Choosing.

He had begun the Challenge.

I was going to be stuck with him for _two months_, until it was over. The hardest part of becoming clan leader and I was stuck with my supposed, _rival_? _He_ was the Alpha's son?

I turn to him, eyes wide. "Y-You?..."

He tilted his head to the side, confused. "What? Is Julie coming to pick us up?" I slowly shook my head as a response, confusing him even more.

"Then what—"

"We cannot smell any life or territories," I interrupt his question, breathing in and out slowly, trying to keep calm. "Because we are in a secluded zone. One reserved for the challenges of becoming next _Clan-_ _leader_ or next _Alpha_, Jack."

He stopped tossing the rock immediately, it dropping to the ground once he stopped catching it. His eyes widened, as he stood up. He looked around as if seeing this place for the first time, taking everything in.

"This?..." He gestured to the forest.

"Yes."

"And we?..." He motioned between the two of us.

"Uh-huh."

"Two?..."

"Months." I finished for him.

I sighed, slumping back down on the tree trunk. Great. Just great. Things _possibly_ couldn't get any worse than this.

The strong crackle in the air proved otherwise, small droplets of water starting to fall from the once clear sky and onto us. It quickly began to pour harder, but I couldn't care less.

"Great going, Jack." I laughed sarcastically. "You managed to get us stuck in the most impenetrable, sacred, most inaccessible, heavily guarded arena in all of _Seaford_."

He gave a weak smile and shrugged, running a hand through his now soaked hair. "Sorry?"

I laughed.

Sorry?

_Sorry? _

My fists hit the soft ground as I laughed and laughed. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard—because this was _so_ funny. This was hilarious.

Because being stuck with this accident prone, empty-headed, damn sexy, filthy _mutt_ for _two whole fucking months_ was so fucking _hysterical_.

Good going, Kim.

I can scratch that off my list of things that I thought would never have to happen in my short eighteen years of living.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I feel terrible for making you wait this long for an update. _

_But ah well. _

_I'll be updating my Fanfiction stories here soon, most done by Mid-March. I try to get each update to up to at least 4,000 or 6,000 words, or between 6-12 pages on Word Doc, so I know where to stop. I don't know if you can see where this takes some time or not, but if you still can't, _please_ read that sentence again. Lmao. _

_Sorry if this kind of jumped straight to the point, I tried stretching it out bit, but I'm not one for long, boring, back stories. _

_Tell me what you thought in the comment section below. Review, Favorite, Follow, Share—all that good stuff. _

_Later._

_-BookBearer _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ew, I'm an asshole for not updating sooner. I mean, I didn't even realize that it's been this long since I've written on …I've been writing on Wattpad and and oh my it's been awhile. _

_I update the stories in rotations, and now I'm back to Fanfiction and I will update these stories as quickly as possible such as my; Mikey Changes, both Kickin' it stories, Miss Independent and The Guard and the Prisoner and so on and so forth. _

_It's like…these stories are my babies and I'm the forgetful parent and I just forgot all about them and then you guys, (social services lol), came and gave me notices about how your about to take my babies away if I didn't get my act together and-oh god I'm crazy._

_And for my payment to you guys, I will make a real fluffy chapter. Fluffy like cotton candy :) _

_(Well…a fluffy beginning anyways, HAHA.)_

_Oh and remember that last, '35 reviews and you get a new update' thing? Yeah, forget about that. You guys are right, screw that. _

_Okay? Cool._

_-BookBearer_

* * *

"Wait!"

"No."

"Hey-"

"No."

"_Come on Kim, don't be like this! Wha—where do you think you are going?" _The werewolf pleaded and tried to reason, having to jog to catch up to the furious, foot-stomping blonde.

She was, without a doubt, angry with him as soon as she found out what kind of mess he'd gotten them both in. Even though it was totally accidental, she claimed it; _'didn't excuse the fact that they were still here' _and that _'they were both screwed'_.

Not that she wasn't completely wrong.

From the moment they entered it, the wood seemed full of noises. Considering the fact that both of them had supernatural senses, there was an overbearing smell of damp leaves and moss, and everywhere the splash of water went whispering about. Just inside, a nearby brook made a little fall into a pool, and the sound, enclosed among the trees, echoed as through in a cave. Roosting birds rustled overhead; the breeze stirred the leaves; here and there a dead twig fell. It really must have put the blonde on edge; being born and raised in the town and all.

If they were going to get through these next two months, they would have to do it _together_. And even though she hated his guts, he was pretty sure that they both knew that they needed each other to survive this Challenge and Choosing.

"I'm going home, Jack. That's where I'm going." She spoke through gritted teeth, determination evident in her voice. She stepped over a long, wide log as she continued her walk forwards. Obviously, she was still in denial about the whole ordeal, and if she continued to be like that, then that would get them absolutely _nowhere_. Plus, who knows what lie ahead in this forest, she could be hurt in an instant if she took a wrong left turn.

"No, Kim, you heard what Julie said." In two long strides he stood in front of the blonde, ceasing any more movement from her. He looked her in her defiant eyes, putting both hands on her shoulders, gripping them. "We are in this now, we _can't_ go home. And the sooner you realize that, the better."

She clicked her teeth together, arms crossed and her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oh yeah, and whose fault is that? Hmm? Whose fault is it that we are stuck in the middle of god knows where, wandering around this seemingly endless forest for two whole months without the _slightest_ of clue of what we are to eat or where we are to sleep?"

Jack searched through his mind for a rebuttal, but found none and shook his head. "But we can _find_ ourselves a place to sleep and stuff to eat, Kim! We're _predators_. Hunting isn't that hard."

She snorted and raised her eyebrows, "No Jack, _vampires_ are predators. You _puppies_ are just mere house pets."

"_Excuse me_?"

She gave a mock grin, "Good boy! You used your manners!" Spinning on her heel, she walked in the opposite direction. "I've got to get going."

He huffed, his ego now bruised quite badly, and replied back angrily, "Oh yeah? Well, fine! Run away! That's what you Vampires do best anyways!"

She paused and whipped her head around, her still wet and clumped hair whipping around with her. Some darkened strains stuck to her face as she did so, making her appear even angrier. She tilted her head and looked at him incredulously. "I'm _sorry_?"

Jack smiled and clapped his hands once and grinned, "Good girl! You used your manners!"

She growled and stomped towards him, poking an accusing finger at his chest. "You, _mister_, are a _dick_. You are a major pain in _my_ _ass_, you thick-skulled, cocky, arrogant _mutt_, and I'll be damned to the deepest and hottest part of hell before I willingly spend the next sixty-some days with you, Jack Brewer!"

She shook her head and spun around, stomping away furiously.

Ouch.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have said that.

But didn't he deserve to blow off some steam too? After all, he _was_ also stuck in here with no clue what to do—she wasn't the only one stressed here!

Well… it was more like distressed, with everything that happened within the short span of the last few days. Balancing school and training for the Challenge wasn't as easy as it seemed. Hard workout days left him tired and sore all throughout his body, which meant he wasn't giving one-hundred percent in his focusing efforts. But at least he was trying! _She's_ completely blowing him off here and he was really tempted to just leave her in the forest and finish the Challenge _alone_.

Then again, if he left her, she'd most likely get hurt. Or lost in this huge forest. Vampires lived in the town, whilst Werewolves lived in the forest. He practically knew what to expect and what not to expect. She probably wouldn't last two days without his guidance.

And plus, unless they came out of this challenge _together_, they'd have a _war_ on their hands. Like Julie had said before the phone died, everyone was already on edge and if something was to happen to one of them, it would just be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Last time that happened was _centuries_ ago, and from what stories he's heard from his Nona—it was a complete bloodbath. Torn apart bodies aligned the battle field and that no one could tell one person apart from the last. All werewolves and vampires alike were slaughtered brutally; arms, legs, fingers, stomachs, hearts, heads, _all_ parts were scattered across the field. All that anyone could see was the crimson red that spattered from the latest victim.

At the time, Werewolves were shifted into their purest forms and so were the Vampires. Fangs and sharpened teeth met flesh every few seconds, tearing it with all their might. Everyone participating was out for blood and that bloodlust never ceased. Agony was present everywhere, as most bled to death and the screams and moans of pain rang throughout the air.

Finally, on the seventh day of continuous fighting, the casualties became so great on both sides, that the thought of extinction of _both_ species became too real. The Alpha and the Clan Leader at the time were both forced into signing the peace agreement that is still standing today.

Well…the peace treaty that is in jeopardy now.

So unless they wanted a repeat of _that_ disaster, he'd better get the little princess under control before she gets herself in trouble.

And plus, Jack was a lover, not a fighter.

Up ahead, Kim grumbled on about how annoying Jack was and how in the world she had gotten stuck with him of all people. Is god upset with her for some reason? Was it because she took an extra pudding cup in the lunch line? Because that was all Grace's fault—she dared her to do it!

Whatever the reason was, she was stuck now, so she could only move forwards. There had to be some sort of exit out of here, there had to! She just had to think of where it could be. She stepped over a fallen tree, thinking about anyway to get the hell out of this place.

"Stupid forest…" She grumbled, kicking around some fallen leaves out of frustration. "Stupid trees, stupid grass, stupid Jack, stupid Challenge, stupid karma, stupid fucking Donna Tobin, stupid fucking Annie-"

Not even ten minutes into her escape away from that brown-haired moron, (and without any warning whatsoever), Kim felt two arms reach out and pulled Kim backwards. Almost instantly she knew who it was—(who else would it be? They were stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere)—yet, the young Vampirette was still momentarily stunned.

The embrace was similar to Jack's earlier hold and she still felt the familiar feeling of her lungs constricting tightly. Her heartbeat raced painfully inside her chest while her stomach did spectacular acrobatics, making her feel slightly sick. She flushed warmly.

Fuck.

This stupid cuddle was reminiscent of the ones parents or loved ones gave, so Kim didn't know why she felt like this. She'd received countless hugs in the past, yet, the ones he gave seemed far too…intimate. For sure, the feeling was one-sided. She was psyching herself out; what else could it have been?

She was also uncomfortably aware of the way his upper body dipped and raised in certain areas against her back and how Jack's heat radiated strongly from his bare skin. She gulped thickly.

"Okay," Jack agreed, his voice thick and heavy (or did Kim imagine that?), "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Vampires aren't cowards, I don't know much about them, but if they are anything like you, they are far from being cowards. And I need someone like that. So for now on, can we please stick together?"

"Yeah, uh, fine," Kim stuttered out through a shiver. Her stomach tightened, hating the fact about how much of an effect he had on her like this. She was angry at him a moment ago for Christ's sake and now she suddenly _forgave_ this moron?

Jack, to Kim's immediate relief, released his hold. A smile was bright on his lips and he appreciatively kissed Kim's forehead before walking ahead with a slight bounce in his strides. "Glad we are on the same page! We should get going. It's going to get dark soon."

Kim nodded wordlessly before following suit, forehead still burning where his lips had touched and her cheeks ablaze.

_Yeah, he's going to be a problem._

* * *

_The man suddenly had me pinned underneath him in seconds and my heartbeat got faster as he started to kiss my neck furiously. I felt my eyes practically roll to the back of my head. The sensation of his constant nipping, biting and then soothing licking began to drive me to the edge of insanity...yet left me yearning for more, more, _more_._

_I sat up and the man ran his hand down the front of my shirt, tearing the fabric in half with a smirk. The simple notion sent electric shocks down my spine, intensifying the experience by one hundred and ten percent. My face was beyond flushed and my vision had glossed over with pure lust. I'd never felt anything like this before and the feeling was overwhelming-it was consuming me from the inside out._

_I panted, letting out embarrassingly soft and needy moans as he began leaving ghosts of kisses down the bridge of my collarbone and more so down towards my stomach. My back arched, wanting more, but before he went any further, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly over the side of the sturdy bed. _

_I immediately yank him back down and after a few short, sensual kisses, I tease, whispering in his right ear, "So my shirt is trashed and you get to keep yours?"_

_A deep chuckle vibrates through his chest as he continues to work on discoloring the inside of my neck. His voice is deep and husky...it had sent delicious shivers down my spine. _

_"Hmm...You can wear mine." _

_He pinned me back down on the bed and growled as we kissed roughly, running our tongues along the sides of each other, fighting for dominance. He had sneakily rolled over, so he was on top…not that I had minded. At this point, I wanted nothing but him and _only_ him. _

_My mouth broke from his as his hand tangled itself in my own and tugged firmly, yet so gently, forcing me to look upwards. He attacked my neck with his lips, kissing fiercely and sucking, pinning my body back underneath his. I felt my thighs tremble as his hands gripped them, and before I caught on that he was planning something, his lips smothered mine in a steamy kiss._

_"Ready, Kimmy?" He breathed out hotly. At the nod of my head he dipped low—_

* * *

Being yanked from her subconsciousness suddenly, she sat up at the feeling of something hitting her forehead. Was it raining again?

Still halfway asleep, she moved her fingertips to the base of her forehead and wiped, feeling something wet and slimy. Rain wasn't slimy…or _was_ it? It was weird; she'd never really thought about it, only that it's wet and that it drenches you if you're caught in its downpour. But, where was the rest of it?

Curiously, she brought her hand down towards her nose and took a huge _whiff_, examining it with her fourth sense, only because her eyes could barely stay open by themselves.

Her face twisted up almost instantly, the smell being so overwhelming that it practically punched her in the face. It was sickening and she couldn't help but gag, quickly jumping up and extending her arm as far as it would go.

A tiny wave of nausea washed over her as she saw what was on the tips of her fingers—and what was quickly crusting up. She began to panic, whipping around, looking for something to wipe this stuff off of her. When she failed to find any, she just ran over to the nearest tree and wiped it on there. It had the nastiest smell she could ever imagine…she had to force herself to not throw up her dinner—if she had had any to begin with.

Her lips stretched downwards in a grimace as she caught a whiff of what had hit her forehead. It was wretched, that's for sure. It kind of smelled like…like—

"Oh god, _gross_!" She screamed, hopping up and wiping at her face frantically once more. Her mouth suddenly went sour as she realized what had accidently slipped into it and she began spitting like a maniac. She probably looked deranged right now, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"_Fuck_!" She cursed, as she got the last of the brown bits out of her blonde hair. With an annoyed huff of air, she closed her fists and shook them in the air angrily. "Damn birds!"

It seemed like Mother Nature just _hated_ Kim Crawford. First that huge spider crawling around on her face and now being woken up to a bird feces facial. Hell, what was next? Bigfoot coming out of the woods to obnoxiously point out how the ends of her hair were uneven? And why didn't Jack get his face invaded with bird poop? Now _that_ was unfair!

At the mentioning of Jack, she turned, looking for the brunette. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, the only thing that was in her vision was the dark green of thick vegetation surrounding her. With a sigh, she turned and stomped out the remains of the fire, covering it with dirt with her foot. She then turned and randomly chose a direction, starting off that way.

Jack could not be that far away…if he moved as fast as his brain functioned, he couldn't have possibly gotten that far. How far could he have gotten in such a little amount of time?

"Jack!" Kim hollered, cupping her hands around her mouth. She turned her body as she called out, making sure she did not miss any direction he might possibly be in. She knew she would find him…she had all the confidence in the world. So long as he didn't get himself killed trying to get them breakfast.

"Jack!" Kim said a little a bit louder and a more of a shaky voice. The thought of something happening to Jack should not have shaken her as much as it did at that moment. The idea made her shiver, her steps quickening. Before long, she was sure she was about to actually go into panic mode.

But before she could do anything irrational, a figure busted out from behind her, stopped in front of her, out of breath and panting. She was startled, jumping a bit at the sudden sound and body. When she realized it was the idiot she was looking for, she glared.

"Jack?" Kim hissed, crossing her arms. "Where the hell have you been? I have been looking for your ass for hours! What, did you have to take a piss that long?" She may have sounded angry, but really her eyes were racking over Jack's figure to make sure he was alright. He didn't appear to have any severe wounds and he was not bleeding drastically, so that was good. However, he had scratches all over his exposed lower legs, arms and face.

Jack's chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to regain his breath, his figure bent over, arms on his hips. He wore a grimace on his face as he did so, as if every breath was painful. "K-Kim," He wheezed, making gestures with his hands. Kim took this as a sign and put herself underneath Jack's arm, trying to help him over to the nearest tree.

"N-No," Jack wheezed out, shaking his head, "We…ah, we need to…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was so _tired_. His legs felt as if they would collapse underneath him and every time he took a breath, his chest burned. His lungs heaved like the air was acidic and every part of him felt like it would break if he didn't stop.

"Jack," Kim stared him down, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes questioning. She was confused as to what had him so winded. What was he doing- what the hell has got him in such a rush?

Kim pressed her grip on him a little firmer, letting him know how urgent she was. If this was life threatening, she needed to know before he got both their asses killed. She shook him, "Jack, you need to tell me what is going on."

Jack took a few more moments to catch his breath before he looked back down at Kim. He knew she wouldn't believe him, who would in this state? But she had to trust him right now.

"…pixies."

Kim looked at him for a minute, silence dawning over them both. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the forest and the bugs overhead. It took her a few moments to fully comprehend what he had just said to her.

When she ran it through her mind for the fourth or fifth time, she tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter.

She really tried.

Well…

Not really.

She looked up at Jack, her eyes squinted because she was laughing so hard. She used her free hand to cover her mouth as she did, but it was no use. The giggles were spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"P-Pixies?" She asked in between fits, clutching at her own stomach. "Really?"

Jack looked like he was close to throwing a fit. By now, he had long caught his breath and he was able to stand up tall. "I am dead serious!" He exclaimed, mad at the fact that Kim thought he was kidding. He knew what he saw- well, what he thought he saw. He knew what the hell he (might have been) was running from!

Kim looked at him and gave an amused smile. "Look, I'm sorry to break it to you but," She raised her eyebrows, "Pixies are as real as the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. I don't know what you thought you saw, but it most likely wasn't a pixie."

Jack stepped away from her, crossing his arms and frowning at her. Was she calling him a liar? What in the world would he lie about? "Kim," Jack looked serious this time, "Kim, I'm not kidding, we need to get out of here!" He grasped her arm and dragged her with him as he quickly walked forwards.

Kim was shocked at the contact, not actually thinking he would grab her. She didn't know why he was getting so frantic- pixies were nothing but legend. They didn't exist and never would ever. Kim waved him off, "Jack, listen to me," She tugged her arm back, making him stay back momentarily. She waited until he turned back around.

"Pixies aren't real." She stated bluntly, shrugging. Something in her brown eyes lit up, much like a raging fire. A sneer formed on her lips and she hissed, the tips of her sharp fangs beginning to show. Jack shuttered at the sight, even going as far as taking a step back…for cautionary reasons.

"Even if they were, they wouldn't last long. They're nothing but tiny, despicable pests who bite and chew through everything they touch." Her brown eyes seemed to glow with hidden rage, "Those manipulative little bugs." She growled softly, crossing her arms.

Jack's eyebrows raised, his interest suddenly peaked. "What's with the attitude-"

"I do not have an attitude!" Kim cut his sentence off with a cold snap of her voice. She shot a cold glare in Jack's direction and the look immediately sent shivers down his spine. He rose his hands up in surrender, taking another precautionary step in the other direction. Kim noticed this and angrily let out a sigh, trying to recollect her composure.

"Come on. It's getting dark." She grumbled, looking away shamefully for exploding at Jack like that. She didn't mean to be…well, _mean_, but pixies were a touchy subject for her. And not just her in particular, but to all Vampires in general. Pixies and Vampires…didn't have that good of history. That was it— nothing more nothing less.

With that, the young vampire spun around on her heel and stormed away in the other direction, without so much of an option to do otherwise from Jack. He followed behind her silently, his mind reeling over what just happened and whether or not there was actually something there that he saw.

Probably not.

Maybe it was just some bad berries he ate or something.

Jack shrugged, brushing off the matter and pushing it away to the back of his mind to dwell on later. In this forest, matters like those weren't something to take lightly— who knows what lies in the dark forest other than rabbits and frogs and helpless deer?

Jack jogged forwards to catch up with a quick moving Kim.

* * *

_**"You humans speak of our dust, spreading rumors of our source. You know nothing. You humans speak of our lore, but the words of our kin are not for your ears. You men so tall of stature and small of joy, cannot be taught, cannot learn…"**_

_The words echoed off the nonexistent walls, bouncing back and forth, getting louder and softer then repeating. _

_Kim desperately clutched at his limp body, pulling him backwards with all her might and forcing her black, blue and crimson stained legs forwards. She tugged and tugged, her chest heaving up and down painfully, her lungs on fire. But she could not escape. No matter what random direction she went in, which way she turned, it was there._

_Kim had seen darkness before, she'd been experiencing it all her life. She knew what darkness was— it was the kind that makes streets or empty roads look like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey. _

_This wasn't like that. The darkness was empty. Silent. The kind of darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralyzing fear. And she knew she needed to get out of it. Somehow, she needed to get them both out of this._

"_**You know of love and joy, but in such small measure that the rest of your being is filled with emotions we cast aside many centuries ago. Why hold onto hate when you can vibrate with the energy of mother earth? Why be so violent? You have no answer."**_

_The words hit her like knives, cutting deep and slicing away at her clothes and skin. Only, this wasn't a figure of speech— she could feel every word breaking skin, her own cold blood running down her arms and legs. _

_Thankfully, a speck of light caught her eye and Kim's heart just about leapt out of her chest. It seemed so far, but she had made it to this point, she could continue onwards for a bit longer. Gritting her teeth, she pushed forwards, dragging him along with her. _

"_**Our ways are song, dance and storytelling. We joke, laugh and make merry. Our dust is our own, for in your hands this wondrous beauty would only accelerate your evil deeds. For it is a form of power and we know how that affects you, twists you."**_

_Kim had to pause to readjust the body on her aching shoulder, and every moment she did so was more painful than the last. She clenched her teeth together and willed herself to endure it until she could get them both out. The darkness was suffocating- encasing her in an endless amount of black and black and more _black_._

_Suddenly, Kim could feel her left leg give out, stuck in something thick and goopy. Her breath quickened as she desperately looked down, but she couldn't see anything. It all blended in together- she was blind to her surroundings. Kim reached down and used her hand to touch what was beneath her, what was dragging her down. It was warm to the touch and thick bubbly, as if tar. _

"_**You see us as nothing more than legend—a myth**__." _

_The words got louder, ringing in her ears relentlessly. It was deep and echoing, shaking her to the core. Kim felt the vibrations in her throat as she let out a blood curling scream, the words becoming even more vicious and maliciously directed at her._

"_**Foolishly overlooking the obvious,**__"_

_She tried to lift her legs up, but they only weighed her down even more. It was like quick sand; the more she struggled, the quicker she could feel herself sink. Panic rushed through her system as dreadful thoughts invaded her mind. She quickly reached for the body next to her, seeing as it she was stuck, there was no reason he would have to be as well. The remaining blood in her body ran cold when her hands scrambled, touching air. _

_Her fingers clutched at nothing. Only more emptiness._

_Jack was gone. _

"_**You choose what you wish to see," **_

_Her lower body was completely taken over, the strange liquid up to her chin and beginning to cut off her air. She held her breath as long as she could, red and black splotches danced in front of her. Kim's head was pounding, every cell in my body, screaming for oxygen. A sense of anguish, more so than pain, had taken rule of her heart, and he was extremely light-headed. She kept fighting until she feel like her head was about to explode—she had to take a breath. _

"_**Our worst to you is mischief,**__" _

_So she did. _

"_**But what you have yet to see," **_

_Kim felt her eyes close, the darkness completely surrounding her and silencing her cries._

"…_**you will have no words for."**_

* * *

Kim awoke suddenly, every thought in high definition. Her heart pounded in her chest rapidly, her breathing coming out in short spurts. Her mind was racing, replaying the horrific and chilling dream she had just had.

Her heart dropped at the fact it was still night.

And she was alone.

The day before, Jack had convinced her to stick with him and she agreed, they had set out to find some food. They had some shelter, but Jack (stupidly) had gotten them even more lost than they already were, so it wasn't an option to sleep in the convenient, and somewhat warm treehouse again.

So instead of wasting their time searching for the treehouse, they resumed their search for a dry area to sleep and some editable items. It took a while, but eventually Kim stumbled upon a decent area to settle down in and make camp out of.

Apparently, Jack was the _'hunting expert'_, so of course she had let him do all the dirty work. He promised to bring back a whole buffalo—(of course, there were no buffalo for miles…they were in the middle of a goddamn forest, but hey, she didn't want to burst his bubble)—so with a halfhearted smile and two thumbs up, off he went to search for their dinner.

In return, she had agreed to stay behind and set up camp; including a small fire made entirely out of dry sticks and grass, and two cozy-looking logs for pillows. Of course, the logs were on opposite sides of each other because, who knew if that sketchy werewolf might try something? She couldn't be too careful.

And so she waited.

And waited.

And…

Waited.

Slowly, but surely, the sun had begun to disappear among the trees, taking all sunlight with it and leaving nothing but the navy blue sky. Even then, she waited, convincing herself that he probably had just gotten lost and he was trying to find his way right back at that exact moment with their warm, freshly caught buffalo…or squirrel…or whatever.

And so, tapping her fingers on her knees, anxiously awaiting her furry-friend's arrival, she waited.

And waited.

And…

Waited.

She had waited for so long, that she even began to think that he actually had left her alone in this forest. At such a ridiculous thought, she laughed out loud, not believing such nonsense her impatient self would come up with. Beads of cool sweat on her forehead made themselves known as she wiped it away, suddenly annoyed.

'_He's coming back.'_ She assured herself, biting the bottom of her lip. _'He wouldn't just…leave. I just have to give him some time.'_

And so, again, she waited.

And waited.

And…

Waited.

Hour after hour passed by and she could feel her stomach begin to get tangled into knots. She could feel her palms begin to sweat and she frantically wiped them back and forth on the boxers Jack had given her earlier in the day. At first, the feeling of worry began to creep into the back of her mind, but she quickly tucked it away.

But then again…what if he was hurt? What if that was the reason why he was so late?—What if he couldn't make his way back to the camp? Anxiety suddenly crashes over and every waking thought is soon consumed with this worry.

This _was_ the Challenge for him…what if he was being tested right then and he wasn't ready? What if he was caught off guard trying to get her something to eat? It would be all her fault if he was hurt, and she sure as hell wouldn't forgive herself-

She shook her head, attempting to clear away those harsh thoughts.

'_No, he is fine.'_ She repeated to herself, _'He's the supposed next Alpha of the Werewolves…he could take care of himself if need be.' _

She tried to steady her breathing as she again, reassured herself that everything was going to be alright, and that he was coming back in one piece.

Then _that_ thought popped inside her already crowded mind.

…He couldn't though, right?

He _wouldn't_.

Of course, he had nowhere else to go, but he could be already halfway across the forest by now.

She might have only known Jack for a short period of time, but she knew he was better than that. He was a jackass, definitely, but not _that_ type of jackass. Didn't Werewolves have some type of honor code? Loyalty? He'd never do that to her.

Would he?

An icy chill ran through her as she considered the thought;

Maybe he had abandoned her.

Suddenly, she looked around her, seeing nothing but darkness and the cold feeling dread slowly began to make its way into her bloodstream. The unknown sounds within the forest seemed to get louder as her breath began to get shorter. She couldn't _breathe_, her chest was beginning to tighten out of nowhere. When she did find that she had the ability, it came in tiny rasps and coughs.

It was a repeat of her dream eariler.

It was a repeat of that fatal day, eleven years ago.

She was having a _fucking panic attack_.

She looked left and right, head turning to look behind her, suddenly terrified by what she may find, but couldn't bring herself to stop checking. Tears began to prickle in the corners of her eyes and start blurring her line of vision as she tried to get herself to calm down. Her fingers began to tingle as her foot shook anxiously.

The dark sky gave no comfort either—it acted as the lid to this horrid box she was trapped inside. And it just kept closing in as she just couldn't handle it. She yelped and shot right up as she spotted a dark creature speed by, nearly sending her straight into cardiac arrest.

She silently began to wheeze as she brought both of her hands up to cradle her head, trying to get her thoughts straight—to _concentrate_. Her legs felt like they were about to fall apart right underneath her and her whole figure shook. It was as if she were breaking down.

And she could feel her body begin to shut down.

She tried to breath, in and out, but her lungs felt as if they were about to burst out of her chest. Not like they even could with the huge weight that felt like it was already resting on top of it.

This was bad.

Like, _really_ bad.

The last time this happened was when her mom—

"Kim?" A voice spoke from behind her. The voice alone seemed to pull her a tiny bit out of the pit of darkness that she had seemingly fallen into.

"Okay, so don't _ever_ use the leaves for toilet paper—wait, Kim what's wrong?"

She spun around, instantly regretting it because of the wave of dizziness that draped over her, but couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment.

Jack was back.

Even though her legs felt like cinderblocks, she forced herself to lift them up and run over to the confused werewolf. She could see his faint outline of his figure through her running tears and as soon as she was close enough, she threw her arms around his shoulders.

A breath of air was knocked out of him from the impact and his confusion only grew from the sudden embrace. Just a while ago, she was furious at him, not wanting him anywhere near her…what changed?

Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her in more towards his chest. She hiccupped within his arm, wrapping both her arms upwards and over his shoulder.

And so they just sat there in compete silence, her breaths ragged and uneven.

"Whmmn-…hmmn-mum…sm-mmh-mn." Her words came out mumbled, making Jack crack a smile at her antics. He couldn't help but think back to when he found her on the street, crying, and when he had held her in his arms before. Even though he wasn't used to this sort of thing, he still stroked her blonde hair, quietly assuring her to calm down and breathe.

This situation wasn't awkward for him like most hugs he was forced into. Like the ones with distant, unknown relatives or when he visited the nursing home with his mom and had to hug the elderly, or even when Donna pounced on him just to show off to her girlfriends. This one was different; nice and simple. It was even…comforting in a way.

After one particular hiccup, she slowly lifted her head, locking their eyes together. She looked disastrous, her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red…but she couldn't look any more beautiful.

"Y-You stupid j-jackass," She scolded, weakly hitting his arm. "W-Where the hell have y-you-*_hiccup*_-b-been?"

He smiled and used a thumb to wipe away a stray tear from rolling down her cheek. Her stern tone told him that she was angry, but her eyes showed relief.

"What happened, Kim?" He asked, frowning once again.

She looked away, biting the side of her cheek as if deciding whether or not to speak. She was hesitant to say anything because…well, she didn't want anyone to see this side of her. He has already seen her crying and that's how far she wanted it to go between the two. They _were_ rivals, after all.

She tensed. "I…uh—n-nothing."

Jack sighed, making a mental note of this incident and promising to bring it up later. Something triggered this, this emotional state of hers and he was going to know what. He was genuinely concerned for her safety—and of course, so she wouldn't be so problematic…

"S-So where's this buffalo, huh?" Kim suddenly asked, eyebrows raised and same spunky attitude quickly returning and covering this vulnerable side of her. "I'm _starved_."

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well you see…turns out that um…there are actually no buffalo in the forest." Kim hit his arm and began to yell at him for being so stupid, but Jack only laughed as a response.

And soon after she ceased her yelling, they sat there, together just talking over the campfire like normal people would. She talked about school and he talked about the teachers, badmouthing one here and there, causing Kim to smile and agree wholeheartedly. They even somehow got on the topic about the best conditioner and shampoo and their haircare and how Jack's was better than Kim's.

Of course, Kim rejected that idea and pointed out all the flaws in his products, much to Jack's dismay. He even pouted when she said his hair wasn't as near as bouncy as hers when she tried her best. She couldn't help but point and giggle at his child-like face…it really did a number on her mood, lightening it up a tad. It even made her momentarily forget what had almost been earlier in the evening.

Eventually their small talk turned into small snores; Jack sitting and leaning against a nearby tree whilst Kim lay closer to the small campfire. She had curled up her legs into Jack's sweatshirt and since it was way too big on her, it served its new purpose well as a shield against the cold, dark night.

And while the blonde slept, Jack wasn't too far away from sleep himself, his eyelids drooping. But, before he slipped into unconsciousness, he watched over the blonde, mind still processing tonight's events. That was certainly something she needed to tell him, but in all do time, he was sure of it.

Even if she didn't believe it then, they we bound to get closer within these next few months. He knew so. If they were to survive together, to rely on one another, they first had to trust each other. Could he trust her though? He barely knows the girl. But for that to happen, she'd have to open up to him and vice versa. It was a long road ahead that was certain.

Finally, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he drifted into unconsciousness; Kim being the last thing he saw, trust being the last thing on his mind and the reason why he was late coming back tucked away inside his heart, making the last feeling he felt before drifting off;

Ache.

* * *

_Wow. _

_I'm going to keep this short because lord knows I have a shit-ton of things to do and stories to update but I just wanted to review this chapter really quick. _

_Some big points would have to be the mentioning of a few subjects;_

_-Kim's fear of being left alone_

_-Darkness_

_-Kim's mother_

_-Pixies_

_-Blindness_

_-Jack's reasoning for being late_

_Review those six things and tell me what you think they have to do with one another in the comment section below. Remember that all of this will link up together in the end…I just want to see if you can be the next Sherlock Holmes and figure it out, lmao._

_And I just want to thank 'Supergoddad' for writing his/her comment and getting me back in gear to finish this chapter that has been literally sitting in my draft section in Word. And to everyone who has been asking…you guys are my motivation._

_Thanks everyone,_

_-BookBearer_


End file.
